Daughter of the Deadman III
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Continued from DoD/DoD II. Everything is normal for the moment, but when a drastic change occurs, how will Angel Calaway, her family, and her best friends cope with what it brings? Rated M to be safe
1. Five Years Later

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey, all. OK, I know I said Monday, but I got Nintendo's new home console, the Wii U and New Super Luigi U and I have been playing the crap out of it. Tuesday I was sick, which I still am, but Tuesday it was really bad. Wednesday I had a test and had to go to the doctors. So, this got delayed till today. Sorry about that. Life gets in the way again...**

**Alright, kind of a unique start here, but you get like a little diary entry style update thing from Angel's perspective. So, I'll let you read and see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five Years Later**

**~Angel's POV~**

_Hi, everyone. It's Angel here. You all remember me, right? I hope so. It's been awhile. In fact, it's been about five years or so and let me tell you a lot of stuff has changed. Where do I start? I guess I can start with me. I'm still in the WWE and going strong. I've added two more Women's Title Reigns to my resume, making me a three time Women's Champion. As much as I like being Champion, I don't want to be a belt hog and prevent the other Divas from having it. _

_I've changed a lot personally too. I'm still shy and quiet, but when I don't like something, I'm not afraid to speak up and say something like I used to be. I've finally realized that what happened to me as a child is in the past and I'm not going to let it hold me down anymore. I'm also a huge part of WWE's Be A Star Campaign too. Being in WWE isn't all fun though. Ever since Hunter and Stephanie started running things for good, everything has gone haywire and crazy._

_For one thing, Uncle has gone corporate and essentially doing the bidding of "The Authority" which is what Hunter and Stephanie call themselves now. I think the worst thing of all this is he pretty much turned on all of us. Even me and I hate it. It's also hard for me because Daddy isn't around as much. He appears once a year around Wrestlemania time, does his match at the Show of Shows and then spends the rest of the time at home with Lea._

_Speaking of Lea, she's seven years old now. I can't believe it. She's grown so much. She's even gotten over her separation anxiety that she used to have and doesn't mind being away from me for long periods of time. Mostly because I hear from her every day and I make sure I'm home for special occasions like birthdays, Christmas, and her first day of school every year. She's going into the second grade soon too. Daddy always says that she's a lot like me because she likes reading and drawing. I'm glad she's doing so well._

_I still see Kristy on the road at shows, but she's not as happy as she used to be because she's been leaving Wyatt at home with Adam. Yes, you heard me right. Kristine finally decided to move in with Adam. The reason that she's leaving Wyatt at home a lot is so he can get used to it. He's due to start Junior Kindergarten this year so he has to be home. I can't believe how much he's grown too. _

_Speaking of Adam, he's doing great too. He still stars on the show Haven, but he's spent most of the last five years being a Dad to Wyatt and the best boyfriend he can be to Kristy. He's a lot better then Cena ever was if you ask me. He was glad Kristy was finally living with him and he promised Davey and my Dad that he would take good care of her and Wyatt. _

_Then there's Nattie, Tyson, and David. All three of them are still in the WWE and Nattie and Ty are married now. Kristy was the maid of honour at the wedding and I was a bridesmaid. The whole thing had been beautiful. David is doing alright, but I can tell that he's only still in the WWE because of me. He hates the way things are going and he wants to leave, but he doesn't want to leave me. I think it's sweet, but I feel kind of bad for him. _

_Bret and Davey have offically retired now. It wasn't long after Steph and Hunter had started running things. Davey had injured his back for the second time and the things that Bret were doing were downright dangerous, so after a year or two, they both decided that it wasn't worth their health to wrestle anymore. Owen was still in WWE though, so Bret still travels on the road to be there for his brother. Davey still travels too so that he can be there for Kristy. _

_Other then that, nothing has really happened, so with that, I'll leave you here and the story will begin..._

* * *

**Alright, guys. That's it for now. I hope you all liked this chapter. The whole story is NOT going to be like this. Starting next chapter, it'll be back to a normal point of view, but anyway. Please leave a review and I will see you all later. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	2. Promises Kept

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey there guys, Taker's Soul Girl again(as if it would be anyone else lol that's my YouTube intro lol) alright, so we are on to chapter two of this. It's kind of a slow start, but I always start out with them being somewhat "normal" before everything goes crazy. **

**Thanks to: Wolfgirl2013, blackbear1020, Cena's Country Girl, Cena's baby doll, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks also to Cena's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter too. XD!**

**OK, I'll see you all the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Promises Kept**

Angel Calaway sat up with a start. She did it just in time to see something run at her. Angel rubbed her eyes and hugged her baby sister Lea, laughing the whole time. It was Lea's first day of the second grade and Angel had promised her that she would be home so that she could do her hair and walk her to school. She had wrestled at a WWE Raw house show the night before and then gotten on a plane and come straight home. When she had arrived home, Lea was sound asleep already. Now, the little girl was wide awake, hugging her big sister. Except she wasn't so little anymore. She was seven now with shoulder length black hair and Angel's green eyes. In fact, the two looked more like Mother and Daughter then sisters.

"Hi, baby Lea. Have you been good for Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Yep. But I missed you lots." Lea said.

"I missed you too, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Angel, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm seven..." Lea said.

"I know, sweetheart, but you're always going to be Baby Lea to me." Angel said.

"I am?" Lea asked.

"Yep. And you're always going to be Little One to Daddy." Angel said.

Lea beamed. She jumped off Angel's bed and Angel got up. They went downstairs to find her Dad cooking breakfast. Only the pictures showed exactly how much time had passed. It had been five years since Angel had been reunited with her real father and he had decided to take Lea as well. Angel was twenty-two now and she had spent roughly half of that time in what could only be described as a living nightmare. She had been adopted by Amber and Jason Clarke when she was a month old after her real Mom, Bethany Calaway had given her up. Amber was the kindest person she had ever met in her life, but Jason was the polar opposite. He was abusive not only to Angel, but to Amber as well.

There had been one incident when she was two, but Angel couldn't remember it. She had walked into the room as Jason was holding Amber to the wall, choking her out. Angel had screamed and Jason had gone after her, slapping her and telling her to shut up or it would be worse. According to everyone else, that was when it really started, but Angel couldn't remember any abuse that happened then, if there was any. For her, it had all started when she was four and it had lasted until she had found her real father in two-thousand-nine, right before her seventeenth birthday. She had suddenly gone from being hurt and beaten every day to being treated like a person. Both her and Lea were slightly spoiled. Looking back on it, Angel wondered how she had managed to survive it.

Lea sat down at the table. Angel set the table and then helped her Dad lay out breakfast. Then she sat down and helped Lea to put together a plate. She put together a plate for herself and started eating. That was one thing she hated about being on the road a lot was that it meant very little home cooked food and she did miss it sometimes. When she looked up after a minute, she noticed that Lea looked upset. However, Taker spoke up first.

"What's wrong, Lea?" Taker asked.

"I miss Wyatt." Lea said.

"You just talked to him yesterday, Little One." Taker said.

"I know, but he's my best friend and he hasn't been to visit in awhile because he lives far away." Lea said.

Angel nodded. She knew that Wyatt was Lea's best friend in the whole world. Wyatt was Angel's Godson. He was the son of her best friend Kristy and her boyfriend Adam Copeland, known as Edge in the wrestling world. The two of them had lived with Taker and Lea for a long time due to Kristy's issues with her family, but about a year ago, Kristy had finally decided to take a big step and move in with him, taking Wyatt to Tampa, Florida with her. Lea had been upset about it for awhile.

"Don't worry, Lea. You'll see Wyatt again soon." Angel said.

"I hope so. And...you have to leave again soon, right Angel?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving tonight and meeting up with the other WWE Superstars in San Antonio." Angel said.

"Do you have to go back so soon?" Lea asked.

"I'm afraid so, Baby Lea. Things are getting pretty crazy and I'm needed, but don't worry. I'm getting a break soon and so is Kristy. I'll see if I can get her to come visit for a few days anyway." Angel said.

"But I don't want you to go back! I want you to stay here!" Lea said.

"Little One, we've been through this already, kiddo." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy, but I hate it when she leaves. It always makes me sad." Lea explained to him.

"I know it does, baby Lea. And I don't like leaving you either. But unfortunately, it's the price of being in the WWE. Kristy doesn't like leaving Wyatt either. She cries more now on the road now then she ever did." Angel said.

"Poor girl. She's torn between being a Mom and being a Diva." Taker said.

"Daddy, do you miss Angel when she leaves?" Lea asked.

"Of course I do. And...I worry about her too." Taker said.

"Don't worry about me, Daddy. I'm a big girl." Angel said.

"I've seen how crazy things are getting. I do watch you know. Makes it easier for me to slide back in when I come back. Not to mention it makes Lea feel better about you being gone when she sees you on TV." Taker said.

"Yep. And I get to see Kristy too. She hasn't been doing so well..." Lea said.

"She seems to be on the losing end more often then not." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Kristy had really been struggling lately. Leaving Wyatt was never easy for her. Just then, Angel's cell phone went off. There were two text messages there. One was David telling her that she loved her. The other was from Kristy. All it said was "Call me". Angel sighed. She told Lea that she had to phone Kristy, but that Taker would help her to get dressed. She dialed Kristy's number as Lea and Taker left the kitchen.

"Kristy, I'm supposed to be home to help Lea get ready for her first day of school. Are you OK?" Angel asked.

_"Uncle Owen just got a call from Vince. Hunter wants to face him tonight." Kristy said._

"WHAT?! OK. Hang on alright? I'll do what I have to do here and be in San Antonio as soon as I can. I swear." Angel said.

_"Thanks, Ang. So...how are Uncle Taker and LeLe?" Kristy asked._

"Well, Daddy's restless as usual. He's always like that when he's off the road. And Lea is missing Wyatt a lot even though she talks to him every day. You'll have to bring him by when we get a break." Angel said.

_"Yeah, he's been missing her too. You might want to inform Uncle Taker about what's happening tonight. Something tells me this has something to do with what happened to you." Kristy said._

"That was five years ago for goodness sake. I'm over it. And I can't tell Daddy. He'll show up there! He's supposed to be relaxing...ha ha." Angel said.

_"Yeah, I know. We all have. Sorry for speculating about it. Guess we'll find out tonight. I got the pun. You and I both know that Uncle Taker doesn't relax. He's as bad as Adam." Kristy said._

"No kidding. Hey, I gotta run. Lea's hollering at me here." Angel said.

_"Alright. Tell her I say hi. And I'll see you tonight." Kristy said._

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise." Angel said.

Kristy agreed and they hung up. Angel went upstairs, trying not to worry. However, her eyes must have shown something because as soon as she went into Lea's room, Taker asked her what was wrong. Angel sighed and told him it was nothing, but that didn't work. Angel should have known. That never worked with him.

"OK. OK. Owen got a call from Vince. He's facing Hunter tonight. They're thinking that it's got something to do with what happened to me five years ago. Remember what Owen said? That if Hunter hurt me, he'd face him?" Angel said.

"I remember that. But why now?" Taker asked.

"I don't know. But I made a promise to Lea that I'd walk her to school on her first day and I'm going to. Then I'm going to San Antonio. I'd hate to leave right away, Daddy...but..." Angel said.

"I know, Baby Girl, but the Harts need you. I understand and besides, you and Kristy will both be here in a few weeks so I can see the two of you." Taker said.

"OK." Angel said.

She sat Lea down and braided her hair. Lea sat still and when Angel finished, Lea turned around and hugged her. Angel was shocked when she realized Lea was crying. Angel wondered if she was upset by what she had just heard.

"Lea...it's OK." Angel said.

"But I was hoping to spend time with you when I got home from school!" Lea said.

"I know, Baby Lea, but Kristy and the others need my help." Angel said.

"Krissy always needs your help!" Lea said.

"Lea..." Taker said.

"Kristy always has to have Angel there to help her! It's not fair! Because of her, Angel has to leave!" Lea said.

"Lea, I know you're upset, but please...it's not Kristy's fault." Angel said.

"I know, but whenever Kristy calls, you go running! She's not your family, we are!" Lea snapped.

"Lea...you don't understand..." Angel said, quietly.

"Little One, I think it's time we tell you why the Harts are so important to Angel." Taker said.

Lea nodded. Angel sat down on the bed and Lea climbed up and sat beside her. Angel was sure that now that Lea was older, she would probably understand better.

"When I was growing up, I didn't live with Daddy. Mama Beth gave me up for adoption. I was basically given to people who's jobs are to find kids good homes. Only...my home wasn't so good. Amber—my adopted Mom—was a sweetheart, but my supposed Dad Jason...well, he had a lot of fun hurting me. And if it wasn't for Kristy and her family, I wouldn't be sitting here with Daddy...or you because I would be with Mama Beth in Heaven right now. So, whenever Kristy or Bret or any of the Harts ask me for help, I do it right away because they helped me so much." Angel said.

"Oh...Angel...I'm...I didn't know...I didn't mean...I'm sorry." Lea said.

"It's alright, Baby Lea. I understand. I know you miss me a lot when I'm not here. You've always been that way from the time you were little. You used to scream at the top of your lungs if I went away." Angel said.

"I did?" Lea asked.

"Yeah you did, so I understand. But I said I'd come home to be here today and I'm not going to be gone too long and when I come back, I'll bring Kristy, Adam, and David with me." Angel said.

"And Owen and Wyatt too?" Lea asked.

"Wyatt for sure. Owen, I don't know. He has his own children and a wife at home, so he's probably going to go there." Angel said.

"OK!" Lea said with a smile.

Angel beamed and Lea hugged her sister. It was then that Angel noticed she was wearing a tank top and jeans just like she usually did. Angel laughed. Lea smiled and grabbed her backpack. She ran downstairs to put on her shoes. Angel went and got dressed. Then she went downstairs. Taker laughed when he saw that the two of them looked more alike then ever given that they were dressed the same and both of them had their hair braided.

Lea walked over and gave her Dad a hug and kissed his cheek. Then Angel left the house and walked with Lea to the school just down the street. Angel waited with her until the bell rang, but Lea grabbed hold of her hand. She didn't want her to leave. Angel sighed. They had gone through this every year since Lea had started school.

"Baby Lea...we go through this every year, sweetheart..." Angel said.

"I know. I just don't want you to leave." Lea said.

"I know, Lea. But I've got to go. Besides, with the way Daddy is, I get the feeling I'll be seeing you tonight." Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Lea asked.

"I've got this feeling." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She gave Angel one last hug and then ran inside. Angel wondered how it was for Lea to be at school. She thought about it as she walked home and when she walked inside, she found Taker sitting there. He looked up worriedly, but it gave way to relief when he saw Angel there.

"Sorry. She didn't want me to leave." Angel said.

"Not surprising. She doesn't see you much." Taker said.

"I feel bad about that, Daddy. Really I do. By the way, how is school for her? Has she...had any problems?" Angel asked.

"It's alright. She has several friends already. One of them is a little girl who Lea says reminds her a lot of Kristy. She's deaf, but has the hearing aids and she's always watching Lea's back. I believe she said the girl's name was Sienna." Taker said.

"That's great. She's doing a lot better then I was. I had Jennifer back then and that was it." Angel said, rolling her eyes.

"I think the only problem she has is that a few people have made fun of her because she looks like you...and me. A few people have called her a freak, but that's all. It only happened once." Taker said.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. She's doing fine, baby girl. Really." Taker said.

"Good." Angel said.

"Are you alright, baby girl?" Taker said.

"I'm just thinking.." Angel said.

"About what?" Taker asked.

"I'm just...wondering if being in WWE is worth it. It's taking a toll on me physically and mentally and poor David is stuck there because he doesn't want to leave me." Angel said.

"Well if you feel like retiring you can. Between you and me, you're not the only one who is thinking about leaving." Taker said.

"I'll finish up to my break and if I don't want to go back after that then I won't." Angel said.

"Sounds good to me, baby girl, but what else is bothering you? And don't lie. It's written all over your face." Taker said.

"I'm just worried about this match with Hunter. It's been years since he tried to go after the Harts. Why is he doing it now?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. My guess? He wanted them to think they were perfectly safe and wait for his moment..." Taker said.

"You mean like you do?" Angel asked.

"Hey, at least I don't have completely stupid reasons for going after people, baby girl. And lately, they've been gunning for me and not the other way around." Taker said.

"OK. OK. Fair point. And you're probably right. Hunter is smart...smarter then he would have everyone think anyway." Angel said.

"Not to mention this might have something to do with Shawn and Bret making up." Taker said.

"Well, whatever the reason I need to get my sorry butt to San Antonio and be there for Kristy." Angel said.

"I'll meet you there once Lea gets out of school." Taker said.

"Daddy...you're supposed to be...oh, never mind. There's no point in trying to talk you out of it. It won't do any good." Angel said with a sigh.

"You're right there, baby girl. And plus Vince needs to talk to me anyway. Something about me coming back earlier then normal." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Let me guess. The next thing out of your mouth is going to be that Lea needs to go to school and she needs some stability...right?" Taker asked.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Angel said.

"Look, baby girl, you're right. I agree with you. But you know how it works. Vince calls and we go." Taker said.

"I know." Angel said.

"OK. You get going. Say hi to the others for me, but don't tell them I'm coming. I kind of want to surprise Kristy." Taker said.

Angel agreed. She went upstairs and repacked her suitcase, putting fresh clothes and other things in it. Then she headed downstairs and gave her Dad a hug and a kiss. He told her to keep safe and to watch out for her Uncle. Angel sighed but agreed. She still wasn't used to the idea of her Uncle turning on her. It was part of the reason why being in the WWE wasn't as fun as it used to be. Angel sent Kristy a text, letting her know that she was on her way. Then she left the house.

* * *

Three hours later, Angel pulled into the AT&T Centre in San Antonio. She didn't know why, but she felt tired. It was probably because she hadn't stopped at all on the way. She just drove, knowing that Kristy needed her there. She got past the security guards and walked to the locker room as fast as she could. When she walked into the locker room, she had just enough time to set her bag down before Kristy jumped all over her, saying thank you repeatedly and hugging her.

"Hey, hey, let the girl breathe, Kris." David said with a laugh.

"Angel, tell me you didn't drive right from Houston to here. Did you stop at all along the way?" Bret asked.

"Uh...well...no, Bret. I didn't. I came right from home to here." Angel said.

"I told you not to call her, Kristy." Bret said.

"Bret, calm down. It's not like it's that long of a drive. It's about three hours is all. You need to take a chill pill." Angel said.

"Right. Sorry, Krissy." Bret said.

"Don't apologize now, Bret." Kristy snapped.

"Are you two fighting again?" Angel asked.

"Long story short, sweetheart, Bret told Kristy not to call you because he thinks Kristy depends on you too much." David explained.

"Thanks, David." Bret said.

"And now, Bret, you should know better then to fight with Kristy." Angel said.

"I know. I know." Bret said.

"Is Lea mad at you?" Kristy asked.

"Well...she was...but I explained to her why it is that I care about you all so much. She was shocked when I told her about Jason. I don't think she understood it very well when she was younger even though she tried to." Angel said.

"It's not easy for people to understand that kind of thing unless they've been there." David said.

"I lived it and I still don't get it, but anyway...have you heard from Adam today?" Angel asked.

"He called this morning...Wyatt was upset that I wasn't there for his very first day of school...I wish I could have been..." Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy, but he'll understand." Angel said.

"I hope so. I...just feel like I'm a bad Mom. I should be home. Wyatt and Adam should come before my job..." Kristy said.

"I was telling Daddy that earlier. That I felt like I wanted to quit." Angel said.

"The thing is, neither of you would know what to do with yourselves if you quit." Bret said.

"I'd write." Kristy said.

"And I'd be an artist." Angel said at the same time.

"OK. Never mind then." Bret said.

"It would be being off the road that would be hard for us though." Kristy said.

"Especially for you." Angel said.

Just then, Kristy's phone went off. Almost immediately, Angel's went off too. Angel had a text message there from Taker. She laughed. It was still weird, getting text messages from her Dad, but at the same time it was nice. Angel read it over and put her phone back in her pocket. When she looked up, she was startled to see Kristy was in tears. Angel looked at her phone and saw a picture there of Wyatt in his new outfit with his backpack on. He was grinning from ear to ear. Angel gave Kristy a hug. David was about to ask what was wrong, but Angel handed him the phone before he could speak. It wound up being passed around the room.

"Krissy..." David said.

"He picked his Hart Foundation outfit." Kristy said.

"That just means he's proud of his family..." Angel said.

"Angel's right. That means he's proud of the fact that he's a Hart, kiddo." Bret said.

"I know, but I really wanted to be there to help him pick it out. But he knew." Kristy said.

"Of course he did." Angel asked.

Kristy beamed. She was happy and proud all at once and she was thankful for the fact that Adam had sent her the picture. Everyone else was smiling too. It was a nice start to the day. It had been busy and hectic in the WWE lately and today was probably going to be no different.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Leave me a review. Things will start picking up next chapter I think. Read/Review. Thanks guys! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	3. A Hectic Night

**Daughter of the Deadman III **

**Hey, all. I'm back with another chapter of DoD III. I hope you all like the story so far. Thanks so much to Cena's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter. You're a great friend. :) Thanks also to: Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, blackbear1020, Vader23A, and Wolfgirl2013 for their reviews of the last chapter. And if you've read this, but haven't reviewed, thanks too. **

**With that, I'll see y'all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Hectic Night**

Angel was right. It had been one hectic day. She had been busy since she first got there that morning. She had learned that she was going to be teaming up with Kristy for the first time in a long time, but that wasn't what was bothering her as she walked back to the locker room. What bothered her was the way that Hunter had put the idea to her. As a result, she was headed back to the locker room with her eyes rolled completely back and a trail of broken glass showing the route she had taken. It must have scared everyone because they all steered clear of her. When she got back to the locker room, she walked in and slammed the door behind her. At that exact moment, the lights above them shattered.

"Angel, calm down. What happened?" David asked.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Angel snapped at him.

"Ang, what happened?" Kristy asked.

"Owen, you had better kick that big nosed freak from here to hell and back again!" Angel snapped.

"I intend to...but what did he say this time?" Owen asked.

"He said that I had to carry Kristy tonight in a tag match!" Angel snapped.

"Oh, boy." Bret said.

"Wait...what the hell?" Kristy asked.

"He essentially said that Angel is better then you and Angel's going to have to do the bulk of the work in the match tonight." Davey said.

"Oh, I should have seen this coming!" Kristy snapped.

"Girls, don't let it get to you. Just go out there and prove him wrong. Lord knows you're both experts at that." Bret said.

"I honestly thought for a minute that Angel ran into her Uncle..." Owen said.

"Don't...call him that. That man is not my Uncle!" Angel snapped.

"He's too normal to be Kane." Kristy said.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other. They weren't expecting anyone to be there. Angel told Kristy to answer the door. Kristy just stared at Angel for a second, sure that her friend knew exactly what was going on. Kristy sighed and opened the door. She slapped her forehead, but she was beaming from ear to ear.

Everyone else seemed shocked. Standing there in his trench coat and his hat with his ring gear on, looking ready for a fight, was Taker himself. Peaking out from behind him was Lea and she wasn't there by herself. There was another little girl there too.

Taker lead the girls into the locker room. Lea had a huge smile on her face. However, the other little girl looked a little bit afraid. Taker walked over and took hold of Angel's hands. He closed his eyes and a second later, Angel relaxed. She beamed and threw her arms around her Dad in a hug. Then she turned and looked at Kristy.

"Surprise." she said.

"You knew he was coming?" Kristy asked.

"Oh, come on. In the back of your mind, you knew he'd find out what was going on and show up." Angel said.

"True." Kristy said.

"Besides, I had to have a talk with the old man." Taker said.

"Why does Vince want you back sooner then usual, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"He wants me to bring my brother to his senses." Taker said.

"Fine. Just don't stick Lea and I in the middle of it!" Angel snapped.

"Angel...don't snap at me like that, young lady." Taker said.

"Taker, get used to it. She always snaps like that when we mention him." Bret said.

"That's because she thought Kane cared about her and he goes and turns on her like that." Kristy said.

"Stop talking about him!" Angel snapped.

Kristy sighed. It had been just a little over five years since Kane had gone corporate on them and turned his back on his niece and Angel still hadn't come close to getting over it yet. The mere mention of him caused her to get angry. Lea didn't know what to do so she did what she always did. She gave Angel a big hug and told her that it would be alright and they'd get Kane back to the way he was supposed to be. Angel smiled. Then sh noticed the brown haired blue eyed little girl that was standing beside Taker looking very worried.

"Oh, Lea. Is this your friend Sienna?" Angel asked.

"Yep! She asked to come over because she wanted to meet you, but you left, so Daddy asked her Mom if she could come with us so she could meet all of you." Lea said.

"Oh." Angel said, walking over and kneeling down in front of her, "Hi, Sienna. I'm Angel. I'm Lea's big sister. You don't have to worry. Everyone in this room is very nice."

"You're the Dead Girl right?" Sienna asked.

"That's my character, yes." Angel said.

"I've seen you kick major butt. And...oh, wow. You're the Hart Princess! You're dating Edge right?" Sienna asked.

"That's right, but my real name is Kristy. It's nice to meet you, Sienna." Kristy said, kneeling down in front of the little girl.

"Is it true that you're like me?" Sienna asked.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

By way of answer, Sienna reached up and popped out her hearing aids. Then she held them out for everyone to see. They were all even more surprised now. Sienna quickly put them back in, looking worried. Everyone knew why she looked so worried about having told them. She was scared that they were going to treat her differently, or worse.

"I'm like you, Sienna. See?" Kristy said as she popped her hearing aids out and put them back in again.

"Can you sign too?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah, I can." Kristy said.

"How do you wrestle if you don't wear your hearing aids in the ring?" Sienna asked.

"Well, I use my eyes and when I'm pinning someone or being pinned, I feel the referee's count by the vibration in the mat, so I know when to kick out or when I've won." Kristy said.

"Oh, I've seen Dead Girl come out after your matches sometimes..." Sienna said.

"I just come out to let Kristy know that the crowd is cheering for her. It makes her feel happy." Angel said.

"Oh...I wish I could wrestle so that people would cheer for me like they do for you guys. Everyone makes fun of me at school." Sienna said.

"It's really bad." Lea said.

"Want to know a secret, Sienna?" Kristy asked.

"What is it?" Sienna asked eagerly.

"People like us are special. We can have conversations with people that no one can understand. It's like we have our own secret code." Kristy said with a smile.

"That's neat. I never thought about it that way before. But...I don't even like going to school anymore." Sienna said, looking upset.

"It started last year after a girl at school tripped her and she fell and one of her hearing aids fell out. Now everyone knows and they tease her and bully her. Finally, I got mad and stuck up for her." Lea explained.

"Well, that's familiar." Bret said.

"It happened to me too, Sienna. I just told them to bug off and that just because I was deaf didn't mean I was different from them." Kristy said.

"But...I can't..." Sienna said.

"Sienna, want to know something? When I was in school, people picked on me." Angel said.

"No way! No one could bully you!" Sienna said.

"It's true, Sienna. Kristy and I met the same way you and Lea did. Jennifer Hickenbottom was bullying me and Kristy had seen enough." Angel said.

"Wow. But...what should I do...?" Sienna asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep going to school. I know it's not easy. Believe me, I know." Angel said.

"I'll always have your back Sienna!" Lea said.

"And so will we. If you need our help, we'll be here for you." Kristy said.

"Of course." Angel said.

"If you need us, we're here, Sienna." Taker said.

"Lea, you let us know if you think Sienna needs our help, alright?" Angel asked.

"You would help me?" Sienna asked.

"Of course they would. Kristy and Angel are good at knowing when people need help." Lea said with a smile.

Sienna beamed and gave Lea a hug. After that, she relaxed somewhat. She even started talking to Bret and the others too and took a picture with all of them so she could show her Mom and Dad when she went home.

"I think she's a great friend for Lea." Kristy said.

"Yeah, but what about Wyatt? Isn't he going to be jealous that Lea has a new friend?" Angel asked.

"Ang, don't you see it?" Kristy asked.

"No way...you mean..." Angel said.

"Gotta be." Kristy said.

"You think she could be?" Angel asked.

"She could be, but I don't know for sure. I'd have to spend more time with her." Kristy said.

"OK. What did you two figure out that we're completely missing?" Bret asked.

"We think Sienna could be a Guardian for Lea." Angel said.

"What's a guardian?" Sienna asked, curiously.

"Well, Sisi, it's like a best friend for people like Angel, Lea and Uncle Taker. You help them when they need it and you can heal them. My son Wyatt is Lea's guardian and I think you could be too." Kristy said.

"Hang on, we need to back up and explain everything to Sienna. She looks confused." Taker said.

"I'm just wondering...what do you mean by...well, people like Lea and Angel...and Mr. Undertaker?" Sienna asked.

"Hm. Well, Sienna, have you seen the things that Daddy and I do on TV that seem...well, not like something normal people can do?" Angel said.

"Yeah. But...I thought that was all fireworks and stuff." Sienna said.

"Nope! It's real. Show her, Angel, but don't scare her too much." Lea said.

Angel looked at Taker. He nodded. Angel rolled her eyes back into her head and lifted Sienna off the floor but made sure her toes were still touching it. After a minute, she set Sienna down and relaxed. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal. Sienna didn't say anything. She just stared at Angel. She looked amazed, fascinated and scared all at once.

"Do you understand now, Sisi?" Kristy asked.

"I...don't think...I'm not Lea's guardian." Sienna said.

"Sienna, if you're scared, it's alright..." Lea said.

"Kristy was scared when she first found out too. I think she was more scared then you are, Little Sienna." Taker said.

"I don't want to be someone's guardian! I won't do it!." Sienna said.

"Sisi...I know it's hard to understand and it's scary...but unfortunately this isn't something you can make a choice about." Kristy said.

"Kristy! Don't be like that. The poor girl is terrified. Sienna, how come you don't want to be Lea's guardian? What is it about that idea that makes you worried and scared?" Angel asked gently.

"I don't know anything about being a guardian to someone! And I'm not brave like Kristy is!" Sienna said.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll help you." Angel said.

"I can't do it! I'm just Lea's friend! I'm not her guardian." Sienna said, breaking down into tears.

Angel, Taker and Lea all reacted at once, hugging Sienna. Lea lead her over to the couch and she climbed up and sat down, looking upset. It wasn't that she didn't want to be Lea's guardian, it was just the idea of it that scared her. Kristy sighed and sat down and quickly signed something to her.

**You don't have to be Lea's Guardian, Sisi. You can be her friend. No one is going to force you to be Lea's Guardian. The only reason I became Lea's guardian was because she didn't have Uncle Taker to look after her. Kristy signed.**

**What would I have to do...if I were to be Lea's Guardian I mean? It's not that...I don't want to, but it's scary. Sienna signed back.**

**"Did you all catch that?" Kristy asked everyone in the room.**

"Yeah. We caught that." Taker said.

"How did you know?" Bret asked.

"It was something that Uncle Owen used to do with me when I was younger. I didn't like to talk about what was bothering me, so signing made it easier." Kristy said.

"OK. Well, we need to explain this to her somehow." Taker said.

"Sisi, you wouldn't really have to do much. It's just...you would know if Lea was in danger. And...you have powers of your own, and if Lea's in trouble, you can use them to help her." Angel explained.

"That's basically it." Kristy said.

"So I don't have to use my powers unless I need to?" Sienna asked.

"Exactly." Kristy and Angel said in stereo.

"And if you're with Lea when she's using her powers, then Lea will be stronger." Angel said.

"I don't even want to think about how strong Lea will be if you and my son are in the same room with her. If Angel is any indication..." Kristy said.

"OK. I understand now. But Kristy can you show me what Guardian powers are like?" Sienna said.

"It's not that easy, Little Sienna. Angel would have to be in trouble for Kristy's powers to work, so unless something happens in the next little while, you're not going to get to see it." Taker said.

"He's right, Sisi. Guardian powers come and go. They only come when needed." Kristy said.

"OK. So, if Lea has two Guardians, does that mean everyone with powers does?" Sienna asked.

"No, Sienna. Lea and Angel are the only ones who have two Guardians. Kristy and David are Angel's and Wyatt and you are Lea's. At least it looks that way." Taker said.

"Right. Do you want to see Wyatt?" Kristy said.

Sienna nodded. Kristy took out her Cell Phone and showed the little girl the picture of Wyatt that his father had sent her that morning of Wyatt in his Hart Foundation clothes. Sienna beamed and asked when she could meet him in person. She was thinking that she might get another friend out of all this.

"You'll meet him soon. He'll be coming to Houston with his Dad as soon as I can get some time away from this...place." Kristy said catching herself.

"OK." Sienna said.

"Speaking of that, other then what is going on with Hunter and Owen, what else is going on tonight?" Taker asked.

"I'm supposed to "carry Kristy in a Tag Team match" tonight. Hunter's words. Not mine." Angel said.

"Yeah, well, big nose has had it out for me ever since I popped Jen a good one a few years back." Kristy said.

"Other then that...not much. Ty and Nattie have a mixed tag match against Fandango and Summer Rae." Bret said.

"How is that dancing weirdo still in WWE?" Sienna asked, making everyone laugh.

"We don't know, Sisi, but he's a weirdo isn't he?" Kristy said with a giggle.

"Someone needs to tell him that when you're in the WWE you're supposed to wrestle, not dance." Lea said, making everyone laugh again.

"Uncle Taker, do you have an idea when exactly you're supposed to come back full time? We need to get...him back on our side again." Kristy said, ignoring Angel's glare.

"I don't know, Krissy. That depends on the old man, but I'm going to have a talk with him tonight. Angel Marie Calaway, don't give me that look, young lady." Taker said with a chuckle.

"Krissy and Angel have this sorta twin look when they get angry. Angel starts it and Kristy finishes it. I get confused sometimes." Lea explained to Sienna.

"Why is Angel angry?" Sienna asked, looking worried.

"Because of the way Kane has been acting. And the way he turned on her." Kristy said.

"Do you have to tell her the story?" Angel growled.

"No. I saw it on TV. You almost had the Women's Title won when he came out and attacked you. I remember that. I screamed insults at him." Sienna said with a giggle.

"It's not so much that I'm mad at him. I'm...just hurt by it. And every time I think about the fact that he's working under that big nosed arse hole, I get mad." Angel said.

"We all get mad thinking about the fact that he works for that big nosed, egotestical, big headed baboon." Kristy said.

"Big headed baboon? Owen..." Bret said.

"What? Is it my fault she picked up on my words as a kid?" Owen asked.

"You were always teaching her to do things. Dad always says that she's your child and not Davey's." Bret said.

"Hey! I resent that! Daddy was always the one who was stealing everyone's towels!" Kristy said.

"I knew it! Damn it, Davey! That explains why every time I needed a towel it would disappear." Taker said.

"OK, I admit it. It was me." Davey said.

"I figured." Taker said with a laugh.

Everyone was laughing by now. Soon it was time for the show to start. Taker decided that he was going to stick around. No one asked questions about it, but they were sure that it had something to do with Kane. They wondered if he didn't trust his brother. Thankfully, everyone was spared asking by Angel.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Yes, baby girl. I'm sure. I have a feeling. Something is going to happen to you tonight." Taker said.

"Oh, Daddy. You worry too much." Angel said with a laugh.

"He's not wrong. I've had a bad feeling all day that there's a reason Hunter wants to face Uncle Owen tonight. I don't know what it is, but it's got something to do with the past." Kristy said.

"OK. Daddy, why do you have a bad feeling about me? I'm gonna be fine." Angel said.

"I just...my brother isn't finished with you yet, baby girl. I get the feeling he's going to be sticking you in the middle of this weather you want to be or not." Taker said.

"Great..." Angel said.

"Why is it every time he goes human on us it's bad?" Kristy said.

"Hey. It wasn't always bad. He was human before to a certain extent. Remember?" Bret said.

"Yeah, but this is different!" Kristy said.

"OK. I'm just going to say this. If he wants to pull me into this, he can, by all means. But if he thinks I'm going to side with him against Daddy, he's wrong and if he touches Lea in any way I'm going to kill him...if I get there before Daddy does." Angel said.

"No offence, Ang, but you won't." Kristy said.

"I won't what?" Angel asked.

"You won't get there before Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"And even if you did, I don't think you could bring yourself to do anything to him, no matter how mad and hurt by him you are." David said.

"That's true, Little Angel. Your Dad is different." Bret said.

Angel turned around and looked at Bret. Her expression had changed from a little bit angry to completely livid. Bret didn't understand why at first, but then he thought about what he had just said. He had just called her Little Angel and as far as she was concerned, even if she was mad at him, only her Uncle was allowed to call her that. Taker sighed.

"It slipped out, Angel! I'm sorry." Bret said.

"Nice going, Uncle Bret. Good job." Kristy said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I may be angry at him and he may have hurt me, but he's the only one that's allowed to call me Little Angel!" Angel snapped.

"Sweetheart, it was an accident. Bret didn't mean it." David said.

"Yeah, Ang. You know how Uncle Bret is. He speaks before his brain thinks." Kristy said.

Angel nodded, but even so, she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Taker looked worried now. He hated it when she took off when she was at the arenas. It wasn't that she went looking for trouble. It was that trouble always seemed to find her. Sienna opened her mouth to ask if Angel was alright, but Taker spoke first.

"There's a big part of her that is angry with Kane and hurt by Kane, but there's a part of her that won't let her forget that he's family." he explained.

"So...she's angry and hurt...but she sorta misses him too because he's her Uncle..right?" Sienna asked.

"You've got it, Little Sienna." Taker said.

"I'm going to find her. It's not safe with baboon butt running around." Kristy said.

"Check the stairwells, Little Krissy." Taker said.

"Why?" Bret asked.

"Old habits die hard, my friend." was all Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She knew what he meant. She walked out of the locker room and walked around the arena. Every time she came to a door that lead to a stairwell, she would check to see if Angel was there. When she hit the last one, she didn't even need to open the door to know that Angel was there. She could hear her best friend yelling at someone. Kristy threw the door open and ran up the stairs.

She saw Angel face to face with Kane and Triple H. Hunter was saying something about how Angel wound up in a bad way the last time the two had met in a stairwell and that she maybe should have learned that they aren't the safest places to be.

"I don't care what you think. But I notice you aren't alone. What are you going to do? Sick him on me?" Angel asked, nodding at Kane.

"YOU BASTARDS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Kristy yelled, walking closer.

"Kristy...go back to the locker room and bring...your surprise back here. I know how this is going to end and it's not going to be good for me. He might be able to help." Angel said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"My surprise? Ang, what are you-? Oh! Are you sure?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go! This might not end well for me, but I'm going to go down fighting. And I would prefer if you didn't see it happen." Angel said.

"You think you can take on both of us at once? You have more guts then brains, Angel." Hunter said.

"If I'm going down, I'm not going to make it easy on you!" Angel said.

"He's on his way, Ang. Apparently, I learned a trick or two while I was dealing with this bastard." Kristy said in a low voice.

"Power spike?" Angel mouthed back.

"Signal lights. It'll be here." Kristy said.

"I suggest you turn around and go back the way you came, Kristy." Kane told her.

"Don't you even so much as start with me, Kane." Kristy snapped.

It was at that moment that Hunter threw the first punch. Before Kristy knew what happened, all hell had broken loose. Angel hadn't seen it coming and she had no time to brace herself for it. It was only a matter of time before Kane joined in. All Kristy could do was watch what was happening and scream at them to stop. Then suddenly, she heard footsteps running on the stairs. The next instant, Kane and Hunter were thrown away from Angel. Kristy looked behind there and saw Taker standing there, looking livid. He walked over to Kane and picked him up by the throat and held him against the wall.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Kane. And you're going to pay for it even if it takes everything I have in me!" Taker growled.

He dropped his brother to the floor. Hunter was staring at him in horror, thinking he was next, but Taker turned his attention to Angel. Luckily she had managed to curl up into a ball on the floor and put her hands up over her face to stop some of the assault. Taker picked her up and Angel buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Then he left the stairwell. Kristy followed behind him.

"Uncle Taker...I'm sorry. I froze. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and yell at them to stop." Kristy said.

"It's not your fault, Krissy. You didn't know that Kane was going to do this and neither did I. You were right to follow Angel and I was right to come here tonight. I knew that something was going on and with my brother involved. It's not good." Taker said.

"Is she OK?" Kristy asked.

"She's scared. I think she may or may not be having a flashback at the moment. That still happens sometimes." Taker said.

"Yeah, I know. So help me god Hunter and that sick dumb bell are going to pay for this! Even if it means me having to...OK, I'll hush." Kristy said.

"Krissy?" Taker asked.

"Nothing. Ang just gave me a look that told me to shut up." Kristy said.

"D-Daddy?" Angel asked.

"What is it, baby girl? Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"Flashback..." Angel whispered.

"I thought so. Are you sure you're alright?" Taker asked.

"I...don't know..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, hey. I'm so sorry. I just froze. If I'd seen it coming, I'd have stopped it." Kristy said.

"Don't worry about it..." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl, I have to get Sienna back home and figure out what to do about Lea, but I'm going to come back, OK? I promise." Taker said.

"N-no. Daddy...you're supposed to be home..." Angel said.

"Ang, normally I'd agree with you on this, but he's right. As long as that big nosed baboon's ass is running around here with a completely twisted and not to mention moronic monster at his side, we aren't safe." Kristy said.

"You really are related to your Uncle Owen, aren't you?" Taker asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I'm related to you, too Uncle Taker. Don't forget that." Kristy said.

"I'm not likely to, Kristy. I'm not likely to." Taker said.

"But...Daddy..." Angel said.

"I know that I'm supposed to be home and you want Lea to go to school and everything, but you need me too. You may be twenty-two years old now, baby girl, but that doesn't mean you don't need me around." Taker said.

Angel nodded. That was true. She still needed him around even though she was in her twenties. Taker stopped outside the locker room, deciding to brace himself for what he knew was coming. He opened the door and stepped in. Sure enough, as soon as the door closed, multiple voices asked him what had happened.

"That bastard and my brother attacked her!" Taker growled.

"WHAT?!" Owen yelled.

"Yeah. So I'm going to take Sienna back home and then come back. I've got to be here to protect Angel." Taker said.

"But what about Lea?" Bret asked.

"Sienna, do you think your Mom and Dad would let Lea stay with you for a bit?" Taker asked.

"But I want to be here!" Lea said.

"L-Lea...please...listen to Daddy...it's not safe..." Angel said.

"But I wanna be here with you guys!" Lea said, bursting into tears.

"Lea...it's not safe for you, sweetheart. It's not that we don't want you to be here." Owen said.

"But...Angel needs me here!" Lea said.

"Lea, we want you here, Little One, we really do, but it's not safe with Hunter running around with your Uncle attacking people. I want you to go home so that I know you're safe." Taker said.

"I...guess I can. Just don't forget about me..." Lea said.

"Is that what you're scared of? That we're going to forget about you?" Taker said.

"Yes." Lea said.

"Hey, hold on. Before we go any farther with this...someone's missing. Where's Kristy?" Bret said.

"I could have sworn she was...oh, no." Taker said.

"What? What happened?" Owen said.

"It was when my brother and Hunter were attacking Angel. Kristy froze. All she could do was stand there and yell at them to stop..." Taker explained.

"Well, that's not like her. What the hell happened?" Bret asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. I just know she was right behind us and she must have taken off." Taker said.

"Oh, no. I know what's happening. She and Angel were supposed to have a tag match tonight. She's going to go to that ring and let herself get slaughtered by whoever they were supposed to face." Davey said.

"Oh no! That's awful." Sienna said.

"Of course...she thinks she screwed up..." Taker said.

"I wish she would listen to us..." Owen said.

"Blame Davey." Bret said.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's Diana that physically punished her when she supposedly made a mistake." Davey said.

"Guys! Enough! What are we going to do?!" Nattie said.

"We can't just let her get beaten up." Tyson said.

"It's too late..." Lea said.

Everyone noticed that she was staring at the monitor. They saw Kristy in the ring with the Bella Twins and she wasn't even trying to fight back against them. She was just letting them beat her down. Angel tried to squirm her way from Taker's arms, but he just held on tighter, telling her she was not getting near that ring after what had happened to her.

"I can't just stay here! She's getting hurt! I was supposed to be her partner tonight! Daddy, let go!" Angel snapped at him.

"No. You're in no condition to be even going near the ring let alone getting in it." Taker said.

"Well, someone has to help her!" Angel said.

"I'll go." David said.

"What?!" Owen asked surprised.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, David, but are you feeling OK?" Bret said.

"I feel fine, but my sister is in trouble!" David said.

He left the room and ran full speed toward the ring. The fans screamed when they saw him and he started yelling at the Bellas to get the hell off of his sister. They backed off quickly. David pulled Kristy from the ring and carried her back to the locker room.

When he got back there, he found that Angel was standing up now, but still clinging to her father, obviously scared. David tried to set Kristy down, but she wouldn't let go of him. Instead, she whispered something into his ear. David nodded.

"She says she's sorry that she screwed up." David said

Angel sighed. She walked over and tapped Kristy on the shoulder. Kristy looked at her best friend and saw that tears were running down Angel's face and she was making no effort to wipe them away either.

**You may have froze, but you didn't screw up, Kristy. If you hadn't been there, Daddy never would have known I was in trouble. It's OK. Angel signed.**

** No it's not. Kristy signed back.**

** Yeah it is. It's OK because you were able to get Daddy to come and help me and all the pieces are in the right places. Granted, I'm scared at the moment, but I'll be calm soon. Angel signed.**

Kristy nodded. Sienna was watching the whole scene, feeling stunned. It was surprising to see Angel, who always seemed so strong to her, crying like that and being scared. She wondered if all that stuff that she had said to AJ five years ago when she had exploded on TV was true after all.

**Kristy, why don't you go with my Daddy when he takes Sienna and Lea back home? Angel signed.**

** But...Uncle Owen's match. Kristy signed.**

"Tell her that I'll be fine. She needs Taker right now." Owen said with a smile.

**Owen says he'll be just fine and that it's my Daddy you need right now. Angel signed.**

** But-. Kristy signed.**

** Look, don't question him alright? Your connection with him is just as strong as the one you've got with my Daddy. Owen just...knows. You need my Daddy more then you need him right now. So just go with it. Angel signed.**

** OK. I'll go with Uncle Taker. Kristy signed.**

"I'll be fine, Kristy. Don't you worry. I'll handle that big nosed moronic brute. But you need to be with Taker right now. You can calm back when Taker drops off the girls OK?" Owen said as Angel signed.

"And as for you, Little One. We're not going to forget about you or Sienna." Taker said.

"Do you promise, Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Why would you think that we'd forget about you?" Angel asked as she continued translating for Kristy.

"Because you'll all be busy fighting." Lea said.

"Hey, don't you worry. We won't forget about the two of you. You're too important." Taker said.

"Of course we won't forget you." Angel said.

"OK. Can you come on the car ride with us, Angel?" Lea asked.

"Daddy, do you mind?" Angel asked.

"No. I don't mind." Taker said.

Lea beamed from ear to ear. She gave her Dad a hug. Sienna smiled too. She was glad that Lea seemed happy. Even more so then usual. Taker turned to Owen.

"I know that look. I'll be careful. Don't worry." Owen said to him before he could speak.

"Just make sure you are, alright? I don't want to have to bring Kristy back only to find out you were in the trainers room and had to be sent to the hospital. At that rate, she'll never speak again. If she loses you, it will kill her. Not to mention what it will do to Angel and Lea." Taker said.

Owen nodded. David set Kristy down and she left with Taker, Lea, Sienna and Angel. Before they even went to the parking lot, they tracked down the referee that had been in the ring for Kristy's match and got her hearing aids back. However, rather then putting them back in, she shook her head and pocketed them.

"Mr. Undertaker, is Kristy going to be alright?" Sienna asked, looking worried.

"Sienna, you can just call me Taker or Mark if you want." Taker said.

"No, I can't. Mom and Dad always tell me that I have to be very polite and respectful." Sienna said.

"Oh. Well, Kristy is going to be alright soon. She's just very upset and when she gets upset, she pulls her hearing aids out and won't talk. Don't worry. It's not anything you did." Taker said.

"It's because those mean twins beat her up, Mr. Taker?" Sienna asked.

"Not exactly, Sisi." Taker said.

**Kristy, can I tell her what's wrong? Angel signed.**

** Sure. Kristy signed back.**

"Well, Sienna when I left earlier I went to a stairwell. I was there for a few minutes when Kane and Triple H came in and found me there. We were in the middle of a screaming match when Kristy came in. I got her to signal to my Daddy that something was wrong. Then the two of them attacked me. The reason why Kristy is so upset because she froze and couldn't use her guardian powers to help me. She thinks she made a mistake, so she went to the ring and let herself get beat up." Angel said.

"But it wasn't Kristy's fault! She got scared!" Sienna said.

"I know, but when Kristy was growing up...every time she supposedly made a mistake, her Mom, Diana, would use physical punishment to try and "fix her". So now if something happens and Kristy thinks she's made a mistake, she expects to get hit or punched or something." Angel told her as calmly as she could.

"That isn't good. Kristy is so sweet and nice. I would think that no one would want to hurt her or you Angel." Sienna said.

"I know, but it happened." Angel said.

"So...five years ago...when you blew up in the ring while you were talking to AJ Lee...was all that stuff true about the abuse and everything?" Sienna asked hesitating.

"Unfortunately, it's all true, Sisi." Angel said.

"Wow. So...now I get what Kristy told me about all that Guardian stuff. But...I don't understand how I became Lea's guardian. Was I chosen?" Sienna asked.

Before anyone could answer, they arrived at the parking lot. They got into the car and pulled out and drove away. Angel sat in the front seat passenger seat next to her Dad, trying not to show that she was hurting from the earlier attack. Kristy sat in the back with the two girls, not saying a word. Once they were on the road for a bit, Taker tried to answer Sienna's earlier question.

"Well, Sienna, you were born with your Guardian Powers there. It means that someone in your family somewhere was a Guardian and it was passed on to you, just like someone in Kristy's family was a Guardian at some point and it got passed on to her and David somehow. But everyone who has powers has a Guardian or in Angel and Lea's case, two of them." Taker said.

"I think Kristy's and David's both came from Davey's side. I love Bret and Owen a lot, but with the Hart Family history, I doubt Guardian Powers could have come from that side." Angel said.

"You're probably right." Taker said.

"So...that means either my Mom's family or my Dad's family had Guardians somewhere?" Sienna asked.

"That's right." Lea said.

"But what about you...I mean, how did you all get your powers?" Sienna asked.

"Well, I was born with mine. Daddy gave Lea hers. And as for Daddy himself...well, all I'm going to say about that is that his were given to him when he was a child." Angel said.

"You mean he used to be a child too?" Sienna asked.

"Sure he was. Where else would he come from? He didn't just pop up out of thin air, silly." Lea said, giggling.

"But...that means he was little like Lea and I. There's no way!" Sienna said.

"I know that it's hard to imagine, Sisi, but at one time, even the Undertaker was a child." Angel said with a laugh.

"Yep. Daddy has a Mom too. She's Grandma Leanna, but she died way before Angel and I were born." Lea said.

"Oh. So you two never met her then..." Sienna said.

"Well...that's not entirely true, Sienna." Taker said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Sienna asked.

"Well, see...um...OK, Daddy help me out. I don't want to scare the poor girl half to death with this piece of information." Angel said.

"Grandma Leanna and my Mom still visit us. When people like Daddy, Angel and I or our Guardians pass away, we can still come and visit. Mommy stayed with Angel most of the time when she was little. So, we still see them, just like in ghost form." Lea said.

"My Dad can do that! He can talk to the dead! It's a little creepy sometimes, but he talked to my Uncle and my Grandpa before. Daddy says I have that power too, but I'm too young to realize it." Sienna said.

"Well, we know where the Guardian thing comes from then." Taker said.

Sienna beamed. She didn't feel scared now. She was sort of hoping her powers would come in handy at some point. They drove the rest of the way to Houston, talking about everything they could think of. When they got into Houston, Sienna told Taker how to get to her house. When they pulled into the driveway, Taker told the girls he would be back soon and to wait here. Angel nodded and so did Lea. Kristy didn't say anything.

Taker got out of the car with Sienna and went up to the house. He knocked on the door and when it opened, Taker went in. He seemed to be in there for a long time and when he came out, he was smiling. He got back in the car and told them that Lea would spend the night at home and go to school the next morning. After that, she was going to stay with Sienna and her family while Taker was gone. Lea beamed. She waved goodbye to Sienna, who was now staring at them through the window.

They drove to the house and when Taker pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, he unlocked the door. Kristy went into the house and went all the way up to the attic where she had set up a shrine to Angel's mother Beth so long ago. All three of the girls tended to go up there if they were upset, saying they felt closer to Beth up there.

Angel decided to leave Kristy to Taker since she would talk to him when she would talk to no one else. She took Lea upstairs and ran her a bath. She didn't need to sit there with Lea anymore so she went and got her some clean clothes and packed her a suitcase for her stay with Sienna. She wondered if Kristy was doing alright.

Up in the attic, Kristy was sitting there crying her eyes out. Taker just sat there, hugging her. Kristy knew that it was no good telling him that she wanted to be left alone. He didn't like leaving her when she was an emotional wreck like this. He just let her cry, knowing full well that when she was ready to talk, she'd say something.

"Uncle Taker...I don't know what happened...I just froze. I couldn't help..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, it's alright. It's not your fault. I told you before, you didn't see it coming." Taker said.

"But...that's never happened to me before. I've never frozen like that. Every time Angel's been in trouble before now I've always been able to help..." Kristy sobbed.

"I know, Little Krissy, but this was different. Kane was involved. Your Guardian powers didn't think he was a threat. They didn't sense the threat coming from him, so they didn't kick in. If it had just been Hunter by himself it would have been different, but since my brother was there too, your powers didn't pick up on it. It would have been different if he had been under someone's control, but he knew exactly what he was doing at the time." Taker said.

"Oh...I think I understand...but it doesn't make me feel any better." Kristy said, still sobbing.

"I know." Taker said.

"It's just...I don't know what to make of it happening." Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy. But please, believe me when I say this: you didn't screw up anything. If you hadn't signalled me to get to that stairwell...well..." Taker said.

"I don't even want to think about it. I've never understood why, but for some reason if anything ever happened to Angel...and for some reason she disappeared...it'd kill me." Kristy said.

"I know, Little Krissy. I'd feel the same way." Taker said.

"But it's because you're her father. Of course you'd feel that way, but why me?" Kristy asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a guess and say it was because Angel was one of the few people outside of the family who didn't care that you're deaf. She didn't care that you're a Hart either." Taker said.

_"And she's like your sister." Beth's voice said._

"Hi, Aunt Beth. What are you doing here?" Kristy said.

_"I'm needed." was Beth's answer._

"Oh..." Kristy said.

_ "Kristy, you didn't screw up, sweetheart. Guardian Powers are different. They come out as needed. You know that. And your powers haven't adapted to the fact that Kane is in fact a threat to Angel. That's why they didn't work." Beth said._

"But...Hunter was a threat! How come I couldn't at least get him away from her?!" Kristy asked.

_"Because...well...Kane was there with you guys, so your powers didn't pick up on Hunter being a threat." Beth said._

"So...my powers can change and adapt?" Kristy said.

_"Yeah, they can. And apparently they haven't picked up on the fact that Kane is a threat to her yet." Beth said._

"It's because he's not under anyone's influence. He knows full well what he's doing." Taker said, a slight growl coming into his voice as he spoke.

"Does...this mean that if Kane does anything else to her, I'm not going to be able to help?" Kristy asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I'm afraid not Kristy. Until your powers pick up on the fact that Kane is indeed a threat, there isn't anything you can do." Beth said.

Kristy started to cry even more at that. Taker just hugged her. Bethany sighed. She almost wished she hadn't said anything. She felt bad for Kristy. Just then, Lea came running up the stairs with Angel following behind. Beth looked worried as she stared at her oldest daughter.

"I'm fine, Mom." Angel said.

"As long as you're not hurt too badly..." Beth said.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Kristy?" Lea asked.

"Well, earlier when Kane and Triple H attacked your sister, Kristy couldn't help and now she's very upset and thinks she made a mistake." Beth said.

"But Kristy didn't mess up." Lea said.

"Hell no. She saved my butt...yet again." Angel said.

"But she doesn't see it like that." Beth said.

"I know. But if she hadn't been there, Daddy wouldn't have been able to come and help, so even though she couldn't use her powers to help me directly, I'm glad she had the insight to come after me." Angel said.

"That's true, baby girl." Taker said.

"You're not mad, Ang?" Kristy asked her quietly.

"Of course not! My thought was that you were going through what I was and you were thinking back to when I was younger is all. I'm not mad." Angel said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Angel Baby, are you sure you're alright?" Beth said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry." Angel said.

"I see bruises forming, so don't give me the "I'm fine" thing, young lady." Beth said.

"Alright, fine. I'm a little sore and a bit jumpy, but I'm fine I promise." Angel said.

"Well, as long as nothing is broken." Beth said.

"Don't worry Mommy. Angel is OK." Lea said.

"Alright, Lea. It's way past your bedtime, sweetheart. So say goodnight to Kristy, Daddy and Mommy." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She said goodnight to everyone and gave them all a hug and a kiss. Then she asked if she could call down to Tampa and talk to Wyatt, but Kristy shook her head, saying that Wyatt was probably asleep by now. Lea nodded. Then Taker took her downstairs and put her in bed. Kristy and Angel left the attic after saying goodbye to Beth. As they got downstairs, they heard the phone ringing. Angel put it on speaker before she answered.

"Hi?" she asked.

"I'm a bit dinged up, but otherwise fine. Hunter on the other hand..." Owen's voice said.

"How dinged up is dinged up, Uncle Owen?" Kristy asked.

"And what exactly did you do to Hunter?" Angel asked.

"I've got a few bumps and bruises and I'm sore, but I'm fine otherwise before you panic, Kristy." Owen said.

"OK. So what did you do to Hunter?" Kristy asked.

"He's in for a bit of a hospital stay." Owen answered.

"Kristy did he just laugh?" Angel asked.

"He laughed. So Uncle Owen what exactly did you do to make Hunter have to have a hospital stay?" Kristy said.

"Let's just say that Hunter should choose his weapons more carefully when trying to use them on me." Owen said, laughing.

"Did you put oil on the sledgehammer handle again?" Angel and Kristy asked with a laugh.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I will say that I did use it on him...to great effectiveness too. He wasn't liking it. I probably would have done a lot more, but someone came out and interfered." Owen said.

"Is Kane at it again?" Kristy asked, ignoring the growl that came from Angel.

"I heard that, Angel. And yes he is, which is why I'm dinged up." Owen said.

"Uncle Taker! He hurt Uncle Owen!" Kristy called up the stairs.

Just as she said it, Taker came down the stairs. He didn't look happy at all now. It wasn't surprising. Angel was sure the thing that was making him so angry wasn't so much that his brother was going around attacking people, it was that he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"Damn him." Taker said.

"I'm fine, really. Dinged up a bit, but otherwise alright." Owen said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Owen? Kristy looks like she's ready to have a panic attack over here and is obviously scared something is wrong." Taker said.

"I'm fine other then being dinged up. Hunter's the one in the hospital, not me. And Kristy, you calm down over there. You've had enough problems tonight, sweetheart." Owen said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow. Angel, you try and get some sleep." Owen said.

"Why wouldn't I be able to sleep?" Angel asked.

"After what happened tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a nightmare or two in store." Owen said.

Angel didn't answer. He was right of course. Even though she had dealt with her past pretty well over the last five years, what happened tonight was probably going to trigger something other then just the flashback. Taker laughed.

"She's giving me this look that clearly says "I hate it when he's right" at the moment." Taker told Owen.

"And Kristy, if you have a panic attack tonight just remember what I told you, alright?" Owen said.

"OK, Uncle Owen. I love you." Kristy said.

"I love you too, kiddo. Taker, you look after those two or you're going to get a butt kicking tomorrow." Owen said.

"I know." Taker said with a laugh.

They hung up after that and everyone headed off to bed. It had been a really busy day and an even more hectic night and everyone had felt as though they had run a marathon race. However, they all knew that it was probably going to get even more hectic and crazy from here on out.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Leave a review. Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	4. The Turning Point

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey, all. Here's my update of DoD III. I have to say this. I have said it before and I will say it again, PLEASE DO NOT MESSAGE ME ASKING ME WHEN CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE UP! I HAVE A LIFE AND CONTRARY TO WHAT A LOT OF PEOPLE THINK, I DO NOT SIT IN FRONT OF MY COMP AND WRITE ALL DAY! IF I DID THAT, I WOULD BE TOTALLY BURNT OUT ALL THE TIME! Sorry guys, I don't mean to come off as mean, but yeah.**

**Thanks to: tomwilliams1990 and Cena's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter. You're both awesome! Also thanks to: blackbear1020, Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, Wolfgirl2013, and Cena's Country Girl for the reviews. **

**I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Turning Point**

Taker started out of a dead sleep. He had heard a noise. A second later, he realized that someone was walking around in the hallway. He sighed and got up. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Angel walking down the hallway, mumbling something about needing help because she had gotten hurt. Taker walked over and carefully put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Angel jumped and turned around. She started to cry as she hugged her father. Taker walked her to his room and sat her down on the bed. Then he sat down and hugged her again.

"Baby girl...it's alright. Just take a deep breath." Taker said.

"D-Daddy...how could he? How could he go from loving me so much to hating me with a passion and siding with that big nosed asshole and attacking me? I mean...I...would understand if he didn't know what he was doing...but..." Angel sobbed.

"But he does and that hurts. I know." Taker said.

Angel nodded, but she didn't say anything. Taker sighed. He couldn't believe that this would happen. That his own brother would turn on his own family and all for the sake of money. He was going to find a way to get Kane back on their side even if it took everything he had left in him. He stared down at Angel.

"Hey, baby girl. Don't worry. I'll get him back somehow. I promise." Taker said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Now, let's get you back to bed. You need to rest." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker walked with her back to her room and made sure she was safely back in bed. He sat there while she fell asleep. It was about an hour later when Angel woke up yet again. She had no idea why, but she had all of a sudden felt like something wasn't right. A second later, Taker opened the door a second later. Lea also came running in. She had probably felt it too.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"I felt it too." Lea said.

"Me too." Taker said.

"Which means...he probably did too." Angel said.

"Probably." Taker said.

"But what was it?" Lea asked.

As if to answer her question, a small ball of light came into the room and transformed not into Bethany this time, but instead it was Paul Bearer. Everyone was stunned. They had no idea what was going on.

"Paul?" Taker asked.

"Bearer! What do you want?" Angel asked, standing up and stepping in front of Lea.

_"Calm down, Dead Girl." Paul answered._

"How come you're a ghost?" Lea asked.

_"Well...it all started...or rather ended for me in a dark alley..." Paul said._

"Ended? You mean...like Dead?" Angel asked, quietly looking confused.

_"Unfortunately for me, yes. Apparently a fifty plus year old overweight man was a prime target for a seventeen year old drug addict." Paul said._

"And you call yourself the master of the urn?" Angel asked.

Taker looked at Angel with a disapproving look. Lea laughed and started teasing Angel about having got in trouble. That was until Taker gave her the exact same glare. Lea went quiet.

"Sorry, Daddy." they said at the same time.

"So...what are we supposed to do now?" Angel asked.

_"What do you mean?" Paul asked._

"Well, you may have been the only one to help me get Kane back." Taker said.

"If you all are lucky, this will make him smarten up and realize that you three are all he's got left now. As for me...I'll be watching, Deadman. You look after my son and keep Dead Girl and the Little Dead Girl safe. Got that?" Paul said.

"I got it, Paul. Don't worry, you can Rest In Peace now." Taker said.

He nodded. Then he disappeared. Meanwhile, in a hotel room a few miles away, Kane was wide awake himself. He had also felt Paul's presence suddenly disappear. It wasn't the fact that Paul's presence had disappeared that bothered him or woken him up. It was that this was somehow different. Almost as if Paul wasn't going to come back this time. As if knowing that Kane was trying to figure out what was happening, he heard his father's voice in his head.

_ "I'm sorry, son. All you have left now is your brother and nieces, Kane." it said._

Kane's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that his father—Paul Bearer, The Master of the Urn, The Father of Destruction—could be dead. He punched the nearby wall out of anger, but as he did so, he realized that Paul was right. Angel, Lea, and Big Brother Mark were all he had left now...and he had turned on them and treated Angel specifically like dirt under his feet._ And for what? More money, a fancy suit, and a corner office!_ He thought bitterly.

He had to find a way to fix this and do it quickly before things escalated more and Angel and his brother wound up hurt at his hands. As he sat there thinking things over, he realized that there was only one way to get out of this mess. It wasn't going to be pretty at all and it would probably have disastrous consequences, but it had to be done. He reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out his old mask. He just stared at it. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The next night, Angel was in the ring, having a pretty good match with Eva Marie despite the fact that Angel had to pretty much carry her because she was still just as horrible as she had been five years ago. She was more worried about her looks then her wrestling ability. Angel had just landed a dropkick when suddenly, there was the familiar sound of exploding flames and the lights turned orange. Both Eva and Angel looked up at the ramp and saw Hunter and Kane making their way to the ring.

Eva did exactly what Angel expected her to. She took off running through the crowd to get away from the two of them. Angel sighed. She knew what was about to happen. The two suited men make their way toward the ring, stopping half way. Hunter pointed to the ring and said quite audibly "Get her!". Kane took a step forward before pausing for a second. Instead of heading to the ring, he turned to Hunter, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. The look on Hunter's face told the story of horror. Kane continued removing his shirt, dropping it to the floor. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his mask. He stared at it for a moment before putting it on.

That was when Hunter realized that it was over and Kane was no longer on his side. He decided to try and mount an offence and attack The Big Red Machine, but this turned out to be a mistake as Kane put Hunter down with no more then two punches. Turning back toward the ring, containing an incredibly perplexed Angel, he continued to walk to the ring. He walked up the steps and climbed into the ring. He just stood there, staring at her.

Angel raised her fists, obviously anticipating a fight, however Kane took a step back and knelt down on one knee, raising his right hand toward the sky in the typical Undertaker pose. Angel looked on, confused for a moment. It didn't get any better either, as her father's music hit. Taker came out and walked slowly to the ring. He stepped inside and stood next to Angel, staring at his younger brother. Angel and Taker briefly made eye contact with each other, as if something unspoken had just passed between them. Then Taker reached out his hand to his younger brother. Kane took Taker's hand and Taker helped him to his feet. Taker nodded at his brother and Kane raised his arms and threw them back down, making an explosion come from all four of the ring posts.

The three of them left the ring, walking up the ramp. As they walked passed Hunter, all three of them stared down at him, looking disgusted. _If I wasn't such a nice person, I'd totally spit on him right now._ Angel thought. Once they got backstage, Taker and Angel stopped and turned to face Kane.

"So what brought that on?" Taker asked.

"Paul came to me. He told me that you, Angel, and Lea are all I've got left. And no amount of money in the world would make the loss of my family go away." Kane said.

"Well...he's right...but..." Angel said.

"Look, Little Angel, the bottom line is, people only other get one family in life. And I've already lost enough of mine. I don't want to lose any more." Kane said.

"And how am I supposed to trust you after you've put me through my own personal hell for the last five years?!" Angel asked.

"Little Angel...I screwed up. I know I did. And I also know that you have trust issues and that gaining your trust back is going to be a lot of work, but I'd like the chance to try." Kane said.

Angel looked from her Uncle to her Father and back again. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do. She really wanted to give her Uncle another chance, but something was stopping her and she had no idea what it was.

"Angel?" Taker asked out loud.

"I...don't know...if I can..." Angel admitted.

"What is it that's holding you back, Baby Girl?" Taker asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that my heart is screaming "Trust him! It's OK." and my head is screaming "Stop and think about this." I don't know what to listen to." Angel said, looking upset.

"Baby girl, take my advice, sweetheart. Listen to your heart. Sometimes your head holds you back from what your heart wants to do." Taker said.

Angel looked from Taker to Kane and back again. She burst into tears and then ran to Kane, hugging him. Kane was stunned for a minute, but he hugged her back. Taker just smiled. They headed back to the locker room. Everything was alright, until Kane came in. Kristy stood up, glaring at him.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" she snapped.

"Kristy, just calm down. You saw what happened out there. I forgave him alright?" Angel said.

"You what?!" Kristy asked.

"I forgave him." Angel said.

"Are you stupid?!" Kristy asked.

"I said I forgave him. It doesn't mean I trust him." Angel said.

"Well, I'm not forgiving him or trusting him!" Kristy said.

"That's fine. He's my Uncle, not yours." Angel said.

"OK, girls. Enough." Taker said.

"Sorry, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Sorry, Daddy." Angel said.

"Kristy, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not asking you for trust and forgiveness." Kane said.

"Watch it, Little Brother. Kristy may not be related to you by blood, but she still considers you family." Taker said.

"I know. I know." Kane said.

"Yeah, well, even though I consider him family, I don't want him anywhere near me." Kristy snapped.

Kane nodded. He knew that Kristy would eventually get over what he had done. All he cared about now was that he had Angel and his brother back on his side. They all headed back to the hotel room after that. Angel called Lea at Sienna's to see how she was doing. She had been there all day and Angel hoped she was alright.

_"Angel!" Lea said when she got on the phone._

"Hi, baby Lea. Are you doing OK?" Angel said.

_"I'm OK. Is Uncle really back with us now?" Lea asked._

"Yep. He is. He's here now." Angel said.

_ "Oh. OK! I wish I was there with you guys. I miss you. I...want to be there, not here." Lea said, sounding upset._

"I know, Lea. But it's safer for you there. Daddy, Uncle and I wish you were with us too, but we wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt, Baby Lea." Angel said.

_"I know." Lea said._

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Angel said.

_"When is Wyatt coming to visit?" Lea asked._

"I don't know, sweetheart." Angel said.

_"Well, ask Kristy!" Lea said._

"I can't, sweetheart. She's staying with Davey and the family instead of us." Angel said.

_"What do you mean she's staying with them instead of you? I'm confused." Lea said._

"She's mad at me for forgiving Uncle and doesn't want Uncle anywhere near her, so she's with Davey and the others." Angel said.

_"Well, that doesn't make sense. She's never been mad at Uncle before!" Lea said._

"Well, she is now, sweetheart." Angel said.

_"Can't you go ask her for me?" Lea asked._

"Why don't you call her and ask yourself, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

_"Because! She's next door, Angel! Come on, please?" Lea asked._

"OK, Baby Lea. You stay on the line and talk to Daddy and Uncle and I'll go ask Kristy, OK?" Angel said.

_"OK, Angel! Thank you!" Lea said._

Angel laughed and handed the phone to Taker. Then she left the room and went next door. She knocked on the door and David answered. He let Angel in, smiling as he did so. Kristy just glared at her. Angel guessed that she was still angry at her.

"When you're done glaring knives through my head, I need to ask you something." Angel said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not glaring knives through your head. I'm just not happy right now." Kristy said.

"Well, when you're done, Lea wants to know when Wyatt is coming to Houston to visit." Angel said.

"Oh. Next week sometime. Adam is coming here to promote Haven and after that it's break time." Kristy said.

"Now, that that's out of the way, you can get over what I did tonight. Uncle did what Uncle did, but regardless he's still my family. He told me tonight that he's already lost enough of his family and he didn't want to lose any more. I feel the same. I've lost enough." Angel told her.

"Hm...well, when you put it that way...he's got a point. OK, I'll forgive him, but just this once." Kristy said.

Angel beamed. She gave her friend a hug and turned to leave the room. Before she could, David grabbed her arm and asked her if he could talk to her in the hallway for a minute. Angel agreed and they left the room.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked.

"Sweetheart...I don't want to be here anymore. The only reason I've stayed this long is because you're here. As much as I love you, I just can't stand it anymore. Ty and I aren't talking and with my Dad retired...it's not the same." David said.

"David...I..." Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's not you that I'm moving on from. I still want to be with you. It's just time for me to move on from the WWE." David said.

"Oh...that's OK. Just...please don't forget me. Promise?" Angel said.

"Of course I won't." David said, putting his arms around Angel.

Angel just hugged him back, crying her eyes out. She didn't want David to leave, but there was a part of her that knew that he felt like he was stuck there because he wanted to be with her. They hugged for awhile longer until Angel calmed down. Angel said goodbye to him and turned and went back to her room. As soon as she walked in, she burst into tears again. She ran to the bedroom and threw herself down on the bed, crying. Taker and Kane looked at each other. Kane walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. He touched Angel's shoulder.

"Go away." Angel said.

"Hi to you too, Little Angel." Kane said.

"He's leaving, Uncle. David is leaving WWE." Angel told him, sitting up.

"What?!" Kane said.

"He's not leaving me, he's just leaving the company..." Angel said.

"I know, but still..." Kane said.

"David wants to leave because it's not the same anymore. And as much as I don't want him to, I want him to be happy." Angel said.

"But it's hurting you." Kane said.

"I'll survive." Angel said.

"Right. That's why you're distraught and in tears right now. Come on, Little Angel, I may have been gone for awhile, but you still can't fool me." Kane said.

"I'll be fine. It's not like Kristy left." Angel said.

Kane sighed. He made Angel sit up and then hugged her and just let her cry. It was awhile before Angel calmed down enough to talk. She told Kane that she had to let Lea know that Wyatt would be coming to visit in the next week. Kane told her that he would let Taker know and Taker could tell her. Angel nodded. Kane let go of her and said goodnight. A few minutes later, Taker came in and hugged Angel. It was then that Angel started crying again.

"Baby girl?" Taker asked.

"David's leaving the company, Daddy! He said we're still together...but...it still hurts." Angel said.

Taker nodded. He did what Kane had just done. Eventually, Angel fell asleep. Taker laid her down and pulled the blanket up over her. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The lights above the two brothers exploded.

"Take it easy, big brother." Kane said.

"I hate that boy for hurting her! But why would he just want to up and leave?" Taker asked.

"Angel said that he didn't feel like being here anymore with Davey retired and him not talking to Tyson he just felt like he wanted to move on." Kane said.

"Did he not think about Angel's feelings when he made the choice?!" Taker asked.

"I'm sure that he did, Big Brother. But you can't blame him for wanting to leave. I mean, think about it Big Brother, if you were in David's shoes, wouldn't you want to leave?" Kane said.

"Yes, I would, but still...could he have at least given a thought to how much it was going to hurt Angel if he did leave?" Taker said.

"Big brother, I'm sure he did think about how much it was going to hurt her. Not to mention what this is going to do to Kristy. But you have to realize that David hasn't been happy here since he and Ty split up and Davey had to retire. If he feels like he needs to move on, then he should. We can't make this choice for him. No matter how mad we get at him, he's doing what's best for him. I mean, think about it, big brother, the first time you left on your vacation, Angel was heartbroken, but she had all of us. We'll get her through this just like we did then. Don't worry so much. It will ruin your image." Kane said.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason for me?" Taker asked.

"I don't know." Kane said with a shrug.

"I'm supposed to worry about my kids, little brother. I'm their Dad. It's what I'm supposed to do." Taker said.

"I know, big brother, but you can't force David to stay. Not even Kristy can do that. You just need to wish the kid well. Besides, he might come back one day. But you have to understand that he loves Angel. That's the only reason he's stayed this long. But having the Harts around all the time and then not having his Dad...he doesn't know what to do. And Tyson is his best friend so that's got to be hurting him too. Just try to understand where he's coming from, Big Brother. Please?" Kane said.

"Fine, but if he cheats on my baby girl, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Taker said.

"If that happens, there will be a line of people behind you, waiting to get whatever is left." Kane said.

"Do you see it happening?" Taker asked.

"No. David's going home for a bit. He misses his Dad." Kane said.

Taker nodded. Although, he wasn't sure he was convinced. David had screwed up before and almost cost himself his relationship with Angel. Just then, the door opened and a crying Kristy came in. Taker sighed. He walked over and put his arms around his god daughter.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"David just told me that he's leaving!" Kristy said.

"We know, Kristy. He's leaving because he's not happy. Your Dad is retired now because of his back problems and Ty isn't speaking to him. He wants to do something else." Taker said.

"Ty is speaking to him! He won't talk to Ty because he thinks that Ty betrayed him! And I know he's leaving because of Dad! But he...he's not supposed to leave Ang and I." Kristy sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Kane asked.

"He...promised us both that he wouldn't leave us here..." Kristy sobbed.

"Kristy, is there another reason why he would leave? One that would make him break that promise?" Taker asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that he was fired, but he wasn't." Kristy said.

"That's true. He would have said something if he had been fired." Taker said.

"Unless he was and he just didn't want to tell anyone." Kane said.

"That's true too. He's a lot like you, Little Krissy. He doesn't want anyone to know when something is bugging him." Taker said.

"It doesn't matter why he's leaving! He broke his promise! We were taught that you don't break promises!" Kristy sobbed.

"Kristy, I know that. But sometimes, you have to break a promise because things change and you can't keep it. If David did get fired there's no way that he can keep his promise to the two of you anymore." Taker said.

"Hang on, Kristy. Technically I'm still the Director of Operations since Hunter hasn't relieved me of my duties yet, so let me make a phone call, OK?" Kane said.

"You'd do that for me? Even after...I kind of acted like a bitch to you?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, well, you had every right. I was being a bit of an asshole." Kane said.

Kristy laughed. Kane stepped out of the room. When he came back about twenty minutes later, he looked angry and upset. He wasn't looking forward to having to break this to Kristy. And I'm not looking forward to breaking this to Angel tomorrow either. He thought.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Taker asked.

"Apparently Johnny Ace went to David and said they didn't want him in the company anymore." Kane said.

"WHAT?! How long ago was this?!" Kristy asked.

"Awhile ago. Like around Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven." Kane said.

"Then what was he still doing here?" Taker asked.

"Angel and Kristy are here." Kane said.

"Well, at least you know you're loved." Taker said, looking down at Kristy.

"What else did that idiot say?" Kristy asked.

"Um...that I was gonna pay for turning on him and he'd relieve me of my duties as Director of Operations on SmackDown and that since it was Angel and Big Brother's doing, they were next when he got through with me." Kane said.

"If he manages it. And if we're still around." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Kristy said.

"Well, it's almost break time for you. And I think the stress of being on the road is starting to get to Angel." Taker said.

"It's getting to me too, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"I can tell." Taker said, "Go and get some rest, Little Kristy, OK?"

Kristy nodded and left the room, hugging Kane and Taker before she left. After she left, Taker checked on Angel one more time before finally turning in for the night.

* * *

**Well, that was a thing. Alright, please leave me a review. Also, check out YouTube. There's a link in my profile. Drop me a comment there too. Thanks guys! Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	5. Stressful Time

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey, all. This is a really short chapter, but given recent events, I don't feel inspired at the moment. It's not that I don't want to write...I just don't feel inspired. If you saw Wrestlemania XXX, you all know why :(. Anyway, I gotta thank Cena's Country Girl for the help. **

**Thanks to: blackbear1020, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, tomwiliams1990, Wolfgirl2013, Sarah Kaneanite 85, and deadmanwalking55 for their reviews.**

**deadmanwalking55: thanks so much for the review! :)**

**See you all at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stressful Times**

Angel sighed as she sat in the locker room. She was surrounded by her friends and family. Everyone was there except for David. He had left now. Before he had left, he had given Angel a pair of custom made earrings. They were in the shape of her father's symbols. Right now, they were stowed safety in her bag. She was only going to wear the earrings on a special occasion. David was already signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling where he would be wrestling under the name Davey Boy Smith Junior. Angel was lost in thought.

"Baby girl? Are you alright?" Taker said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Angel said.

"Come on, Little Angel, don't give us that. You miss David don't you?" Kane asked.

"Of course I do. But I'm glad he can be happy." Angel said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're upset that he left, does it?" Kane asked.

"No...and...I hope nothing happens to him...and that he doesn't cheat on me...or forget about me." Angel said.

"No way, Ang. My brother loves you way too much to cheat on you or forget about you!" Kristy said.

"Not to mention if he does, I'm going to kill him." Davey said.

"You'll be waiting in line behind me, Bulldog." Taker said.

"And me." Bret said.

"You'll be behind me, Hitman." Kane said.

"Brother or no brother, if he does anything to hurt Angel, I will castrate him!" Kristy said.

"Thanks, guys." Angel said.

"No problem, baby girl." Taker said.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." Angel said, standing up.

She left the locker room. Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Taker. They were wondering what it was that had Angel so upset and if it was just because of David leaving. Kristy stood up to go after her, but Taker stopped her.

"Just let her go. She's having a hard time right now." Taker said.

"I know, but it's dangerous for her to walk around with Big Nose out there." Kristy said.

"I know, but she needs to be alone." Taker said.

"What's getting her down? I mean, is it something other then David leaving?" Bret asked.

"She's worried that she's the reason that David stuck around when he wasn't happy." Kane said.

"Then there's the fact that she's generally not happy." Taker said.

"The stress getting to her?" Owen asked.

"Partly. And she's questioning if it's worth being here." Taker said.

"Sounds like Kristy lately." Bret said.

"Uncle Bret, please. This is about Angel not me." Kristy said.

"Angel's had more then her fair share of break downs in the last little while. She woke up crying in the night last night a couple of times." Kane said.

"That poor kid. She's always going through something..." Davey said.

"What was she upset about, Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"She was missing Beth." Taker said.

"Again?" Bret asked.

"No, not again. Still." Taker said, giving Bret his trademark glare.

"Uncle Bret, sometimes I swear that Grandpa Stu needs to wash your mouth out with soap." Kristy said.

"She misses Beth a lot at night for whatever reason. It also happens when she has a big match or something else important happens. She also misses Lea. She wants to be back home and be a big sister. At the same time, she wants to wrestle and loves the fans. She's very confused." Taker said.

"I know that feeling." Kristy said.

"She loves being here and wrestling, but eventually she gets to the point where stress starts getting to her and she wants to be home again. But when she's home, she's always got to be doing something. She's a lot like me in that way." Taker said.

Before anyone could reply, Nattie let out a scream. Everyone looked at her and realized she was staring at the monitor in shock. Hunter was in the ring. Not only that, but he had Angel there with him. She was handcuffed to one of the turnbuckles. Taker growled under his breath and stood up, but Kane stopped him. Hunter was speaking.

"Last week, the Director of Operations, Kane turned on me. I had given him a strict order to come out here and get rid of his niece, the Dead Girl. Now, I'm out here to do two things. One is to permanently relieve him of his duties at the Director of Operations. The other is to get an explanation from him. And Kane, if you don't give me what I want right now, something horrible may happen to your niece." Hunter said.

He nodded at Angel as he spoke. Angel's expression remained stoic but on the inside she was terrified. Kane didn't say a word as he left the locker room. He headed for the ring. Out in the ring, Hunter continued to threaten harm on Angel. He was cut off mid sentence by a pyrotechnics explosion. Kane walked out to the ring and asked for a microphone.

"You know, Hunter. I knew you were a bastard, but I never thought you would stoop so low as to threaten harm on a woman to get what you wanted." Kane said.

"He's pissed." Kristy said.

"He's not alone." Taker growled.

"You know what I want, Kane. How dare you?" Hunter asked.

"Simple. Family, Hunter. The Dead Girl is my family and you forced me to hurt her and treat her like dirt under my feet. And I'd had enough of it! She doesn't deserve that!" Kane snapped at him.

"OK, Kane. I can see where you would think that. I mean, she is your niece after all and family is important." Hunter said.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a double meaning behind that?" Bret asked.

"Because it's Hunter and he's an asshole." Taker growled.

"I was going to relieve you of your duties as the Director of Operations tonight, but I've changed my mind. You can redeem yourself. You can take on the family member that you seem to not care about so much. You can face the Undertaker next week. If you beat him, you can save your job as the Director of Operations, but you lose and you lose that job and go back to being a nobody." Hunter said.

"I am not stepping into this ring against my brother. Find someone else to do your dirty work..or better yet...grow a set and do it yourself." Kane snapped.

"Either you do it, Kane, or you're fired." Hunter snapped.

Kane sighed, but thankfully he was spared having to answer by the familiar sound of his brother's gong. Now, Taker made his way to the ring and took a microphone. Hunter seemed worried now. Angel just watched. Taker actually smirked before he spoke.

"And what if I refuse to face my brother, Mr. Businessman? Are you going to fire me for it?" Taker asked.

"Deadman..." Hunter said.

"If you want Kane to redeem himself, step in the ring and face him. If he wins, you leave my family alone. If he loses, he is relieved of his duties as the Director of Operations." Taker snapped.

"And if I win?" Hunter asked.

"If you win, you win." Taker snapped.

"Fine. I accept." Hunter said.

"Good. Now let the Dead Girl go. And I'll see you next week." Kane said.

Hunter nodded. He unlocked Angel's handcuffs and she left the ring with her Dad and Uncle. Angel kept a straight face till she got back to the backstage area. Then Taker noticed that she was scared. He hugged her. Angel burst into tears. Taker and Kane looked at each other. This had been happening a lot lately.

"Are you OK, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"Are you hurt, baby girl?" Taker asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just...scared." Angel said.

"Little Brother, I'd hate to leave you here to deal with Hunter on your own, but I think Angel needs to go home. She's stressed and needs a break. And Lea's missing us." Taker said.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Kane said.

"I don't know...I don't trust Hunter, Daddy." Angel said.

"Angel, if you don't go home soon you're going to have a nervous breakdown, baby girl. You need a break." Taker said.

"If you think so..." Angel said.

"Don't worry about me, Little Angel. I'll be fine." Kane said.

Angel nodded and hugged him. Then she headed back to the locker room with the three of them. Taker explained that he was taking Angel home because she needed a break before she had a mental breakdown. After that, they headed back to the hotel. Angel locked herself in the bedroom as soon as she got there. Taker looked worriedly at his brother.

"I get the feeling there is something she's keeping from us." he said.

"So do I, big brother. So do I." Kane said.

Taker sighed. There was only one way to find out for sure. He walked over to the room and opened the door. Angel was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. Taker walked over and sat down on the bed. He didn't say anything. He just waited.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I'm here, baby girl. What's the matter?" Taker asked.

"I'm so confused." Angel answered.

"How come?" Taker asked.

"I want to be here, but I want to be home." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

"Lea needs us...but when I'm not here I miss the fans..." Angel said.

"I know baby girl. It's hard to be normal and work for the WWE at the same time." Taker said.

"And...I've been having this awful feeling lately. I've been feeling that if I go back home, something bad is going to happen to me." Angel whispered.

"I knew there was something you were keeping from your Uncle and I. You didn't want to worry us?" Taker asked.

"Exactly." Angel said.

"Baby girl, whatever happens, everyone who loves and cares about you will be there for you. And that's an awful lot of people." Taker said.

"I know." Angel said.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you're still missing your Mom too?" Taker asked.

"As always." Angel whispered, "But at night it's worse. I lay here and think about her and what might have happened if she had never been hurt.."

"Baby girl, you can't always think of the "What ifs?" in life because we can't change the past. All we can do is learn from it." Taker said.

"I know...but it's not easy." Angel whispered, starting to cry again.

Taker sighed and pulled Angel into a sitting position. He hugged her. He wondered if Angel had started having nightmares again about what had happened to her Mother.

"Baby girl, I need you to be honest with me, having you been dreaming about your Mom again?" Taker asked.

"They're not dreams..." Angel whispered.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"It's more memories." Angel said.

"Oh, baby girl..." Taker said.

"I wish they would stop...I mean, at first it was alright. There was some really sweet stuff there...but now..." Angel said.

"It's all bad ones, am I right?" Taker asked.

"Yes. And I'm thinking that Mom isn't actually the one showing me them. I thought it was her when I was seeing all the happy memories, but now I'm wondering." Angel said.

"I don't know, baby girl." Angel said.

Just then, Bethany herself appeared. She knelt down and hugged Angel. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Beth wiped them away. Taker decided to go ahead and ask what it was that was going on with their daughter.

"Bethy, what are you doing? Why are you torturing her with all these bad memories that she doesn't need to see?" Taker asked.

_"It's not my fault, Mark. I don't mean for her to see them. It just happens." Beth said._

"Well, you've got to stop. She has enough to contend with when she's awake." Taker said.

"Daddy...Mom...please...don't fight with each other." Angel whispered.

_"We're not fighting, Angel Baby. Your father is being stubborn as always." Beth said._

"Sorry." Taker said.

_"I get your point though. I'll watch which memories I show her. But it's not just that. She's been having nightmares about my accident too." Beth said._

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

"It's not your fault." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker laid her down in bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving Bethany with her. Taker sighed as he thought about what Angel had said. He was hoping that she was wrong and nothing bad would happen to her when she got back home.

* * *

**That's it for now. I also want to say Rest in Peace to the Ultimate Warrior, who passed away this past Tuesday after being inducted into the Hall of Fame and making an appearance on Raw. Condolences to his wife and children :( Leave a review! And be sure to follow me on Twitter and drop me a line on YouTube or Facebook if you want! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	6. Devastation

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**This was an idea that I had been debating doing for awhile. I was going to do it in DoD II, but I wanted Angel to have a bit of a run in the WWE before I threw something like this at you guys I actually had to stop writing the chapter where it was because it was like 10 pages long. It was a lot longer then the last one and probably better too. Because to be honest, last chapter was NOT my best work. The next one will pick up where I left off with this one, but you're probably not getting a double update.**

**Alright, I gotta send a thanks to Cena's Country Girl for the hand with this. I did have a really hard time with it at some points. Thanks also to: Cena's baby doll, deadmanwalking55. Sarag Kaneanite 85, kakashishot, Wolfgirl2013 and tomwilliams1990 for their reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**deadmanwalking55: the tribute parts of Raw last night were sweet. Some of the things they showed were from before I was born. Thanks for the review.**

**Alright, this is long enough without me ranting so I'm gonna shut up till you get to the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Devastation **

One month had passed since Angel and Taker had gone home. It wasn't long before Kane had joined them too after being severely injured by Triple H at the Survivor Series back in November. Kristy, Adam and Wyatt were going to be coming to Houston after spending some time in Calgary with the Harts and some time in Toronto with Adam's Mom, Judy.

From what Angel had heard from Kristy, Judy had fallen in love with Wyatt right from the moment she had met him. She also didn't seem to care how he had come to be there. She was more excited that she now had a grandson. She was also very nice to Kristy and was glad that her son was happy. Kristy, however, hadn't really said much about what had gone on in Calgary, but Angel had a feeling it hadn't gone well.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and Lea and Sienna were playing in the backyard. Sienna had been coming over to the house every day after school. Angel watched them through the window. She was glad to be home and be a big sister again. Kane was down in the basement exercising, trying to get the strength back into his injured leg. Taker had just left to go pick up Wyatt, Kristy and Adam from the airport.

Taker drove down the street listening to music on the radio. He was excited to see them again. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Then he walked inside. There were people everywhere. Taker just stood there and waited for Kristy, Wyatt and Adam to come. It seemed to be there forever, but finally he heard a squeal. Wyatt came running through the crowd and hugged him. Taker laughed at him. The little boy barely came up to his knees. He still looked like Kristy's miniature with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, Papa Taker!" Wyatt said.

"Hey, Little Man, where are your Mom and Dad?" Taker asked.

"They're on their way." Wyatt said.

Just as he said the words, Kristy and Adam pushed their way through the crowd. Kristy beamed from ear to ear when she saw Taker. Adam just smiled at the fact that Wyatt was clinging to Taker's leg. Taker took their bags and they went outside. They loaded the bags into the car and drove to the house. When they pulled into the driveway, Angel was sitting on the porch. Wyatt leaped from the car as soon as it was safe and ran to her. He flung his arms around her neck.

"Aunt Angel! I missed you!" Wyatt said.

"I missed you too, Little Man. Were you good while you were on your trip?" Angel asked.

"Yep! I got to meet my Grandma Judy! She's really nice! And we went to see Grandpa Davey and everyone else too! It was fun, but Diana was really mean as always." Wyatt said.

"That doesn't surprise me, Little Man." Angel said.

"Where's Lea?" Wyatt asked.

"She's in the backyard. Go and say hi to her while I say hi to your Mom and Dad, OK?" Angel said.

Wyatt nodded and took off for the backyard. Angel stood up and helped her Dad with Adam and Kristy's bags. Once they got inside the house, Taker took their bags upstairs to the spare room. Adam and Kristy sat down at the table and Angel got them drinks. It was then that she noticed Wyatt standing by the window, looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Angel asked.

"There's someone out there with Lea." Wyatt said.

"Oh. That's Sienna. She's Lea's friend from school. She's been looking forward to meeting you." Angel said.

"Lea has a new best friend?" Wyatt said, looking upset.

"No, Wyatt. She's just Lea's new friend. She wants to meet you. Really. Go and say hi." Kristy said.

"Can you or Aunt Angel come with me?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure." Angel said.

She opened the back door and stepped out. Wyatt followed and Kristy and Adam came along too. Angel walked over to where Lea and Sienna were playing. Wyatt poked his head out from behind her. Lea saw him and her face lit up. She jumped from the swing while it was in mid air and ran to him. She gave him a hug.

"Wyatt! Come over here! I want you to meet my new friend!" Lea said.

Wyatt nodded. Lea lead him over to where the other girl was swinging. Sienna stopped her swing and sat there, looking shy just as she had when she had first met the rest of them. Lea beamed.

"Sienna, this is Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Sienna. She's my best friend from school!" Lea said.

"Hi, there." Wyatt said.

"Um...hi. You're Kristy's son...aren't you?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah. I am." Wyatt answered.

"Lea talks about you all the time." Sienna said.

"Oh..." Wyatt said.

"Alright, you three stay out here and play, OK? And I don't want to hear any yelling or fighting." Kristy said.

"OK, Mom." Wyatt said.

"OK." Lea and Sienna said.

Angel and the others walked back inside. By this time, Kane was at the table talking with his brother. Adam and Kristy sat down too and Angel joined them. Kristy explained what had just happened and that she was sure Sienna and Wyatt would get along alright.

"Kristy, Angel told us you had a great time in Toronto, but I get the feeling that being up in Calgary didn't go well. Did something happen?" Kane asked.

"Diana." Adam and Kristy said in stereo.

"Should have known." Taker and Kane said.

"She put her hands on my son!" Kristy snapped.

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

"WHY?!" Kane yelled.

"He was doing something he shouldn't have done and she started beating him. Luckily, Bret, Owen and Dad walked in on it." Kristy said.

"NO WAY!" Taker said.

"Yes way." Adam said.

"Where were you two?" Kane asked.

"Mom was actually trying to be super nice and offered Adam and I a break. I was stupid and said yes. I should have known..." Kristy said, looking upset.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. We both thought she was just being nice. We didn't think she would hurt him. Not with Bret, Owen and Davey around. We were in the back with Nattie and Ty, talking about what's been happening in the WWE and being on the road when Bret came running out and yelled that Diana had hit him. Kristy got up and took off running into the house and found Wyatt hugging Owen like his life depended on it. When she asked what happened, Davey said that she had hit him. We took him to the doctor the next day. He was bruised but nothing broken. We packed up and left for Toronto as soon as we could." Adam said.

Angel stood up from the table so quickly that she knocked her chair over. She walked upstairs without a word and they heard her bedroom door slam shut. Kristy and Adam looked at each other. Taker sighed and stood up. He headed upstairs and knocked on Angel's bedroom door. He found her sitting on her bed, looking upset. He walked over and sat down.

"Baby girl, it's OK. Wyatt's just fine." Taker said.

"I know, but I never wanted him to go through that. Never!" Angel said.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

He hugged his oldest daughter. He knew how she felt about children being hurt in any sort of way. It was only because she had gone to hell and back again when she was a child and it was a touchy subject for her. It didn't help that Angel was the type of person who hated seeing people in pain.

"Daddy, are you still taking Lea and I out for family dinner tonight?" Taker asked.

"Of course. I need quality time with my girls." Taker said.

"I hope Kristy and Adam don't mind staying here with Uncle." Angel said.

"I'm sure they won't mind, baby girl." Taker said.

Just then, Kane, Adam and Kristy appeared in the doorway. Kristy looked upset with herself as she walked over and sat on Angel's other side. Adam looked upset too and Kane looked worried.

"Sorry, Angel. I forgot that I've got to be careful about that subject." Adam said.

"It's alright, Adam. It's just...I never wanted Wyatt to have to go through something like that." Angel said.

"I know, Ang. It was my fault. I felt so stupid for falling for her trick afterwards." Kristy said.

"Is he alright? I mean, I know you said he had bruises, but nothing was broken...but I mean...has he had nightmares or anything?" Angel asked.

"Funny you should ask that Ang. He's been having nightmares on and off since it happened. He's woken up crying." Kristy said.

"God damn it. If I ever get near your mother again, Kristy, I'm going to kill her!" Angel said.

"By all means, be my guest. He was alright for the first little while. Bret and Owen actually stayed over and slept on the floor next to his bed for a few nights, but when they left is when the nightmares started." Kristy said.

"Now he comes into our room and will want to sleep with us. But he doesn't see just Diana. Sometimes he sees what Kristy went through and it scares him." Adam said.

"Thank God he has no idea what I went through. I mean, he knows about it, but he was so young when I told him, he probably didn't understand it." Angel said.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Adam asked.

"And make the nightmares a zillion times worse? I don't think so, Adam." Angel said.

"Yeah, so no spilling anything." Kristy said.

"When he's ready, Angel will tell him." Taker said.

"Or if he happens to ask." Kane said.

"Of course. I won't lie to him." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. She was glad that Angel didn't want to lie to her son about what had happened. She was sure that when Angel had children one day, she would be telling them about it too. Angel let go of Taker and stood up. She had to go and get cleaned up for supper. Taker headed downstairs to the backyard and announced that it was time for Sienna to go home. Lea was upset, but Taker said she could come back any time. Wyatt, Lea, and Sienna all beamed. Taker let Wyatt and Lea come with him when he took her home.

Kane explained that his brother was taking Lea and Angel out for family dinner so that they could spend quality time together. Kristy wondered when that had started, but didn't question it. She knew that Lea and Angel were very important to Taker. By the time Taker got home fifteen minutes later, Angel was all ready to go. She said goodbye to them and got in the car. They left.

"I don't understand it. Given all the hell she's gone through in her life, how can Angel be so...so...sane? The things she's been through would make most people go off the deep end, but not her." Adam said.

"She's strong like Uncle Taker. She won't talk about it unless it's really getting to her. Uncle Taker is the same way. I used to be good at seeing when something was bothering him, but now she does that. And he can do the same for her." Kristy said with a slight smile.

"He does seem to know what she needs and when...not to mention he's able to put her feelings into words when even she can't." Adam said.

"Little Angel is more like my brother then we think. Although she's got more then a few of Bethany's traits." Kane said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"Mom? Is Aunt Angel OK? I saw through the window earlier. She got up from the table really fast and left." Wyatt asked.

"She's alright, baby. Don't worry, OK?" Kristy said.

"But...Aunt Angel's never acted that way. Are you sure she's alright?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt...Aunt Angel has been through more in her twenty-three years then most people go through in their whole life. Sometimes things remind her of it and when that happens, she wants to be by herself. That's what happened is all. She's fine." Kristy said.

"Did Papa Taker talk to her?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, he did and she's OK now." Adam said.

"Good." Wyatt said.

He ran upstairs to play with his toys. Kristy and Adam sighed in relief. That had been way too close.

"Sometimes that boy is too smart for his own age." Kane said.

"He gets that from Kristy and Owen." Adam said.

"And yet he gets that crazy look in his eyes from you." Kristy said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Adam said.

"She's right, you know. He gets that crazy "I'm going to spear you" look sometimes and it's from you." Kane said.

"He does not. That's the look he gets from Bret!" Adam said.

Kane and Kristy laughed at that. Adam sighed. He was sure Wyatt was more like Kristy then him, but that was OK. He still loved him regardless and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand how John Cena could have been mean and cruel to him and his mother.

* * *

Several hours later, there wasn't a sound to be heard in the Calaway house save for Kane's footsteps. He was pacing back and forth next to the window that faced the street in the living room. Kristy, Adam and Wyatt were all sound asleep because they were tired from flying. It was almost midnight and Angel, Lea and his brother should have been home long before now. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong, although he hoped not. Every time he saw a car coming up the street, he would stop pacing and watch. He had just watched yet another car drive by without stopping when the phone rang. He ran for it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Is this the Calaway residence?" the voice on the other end asked._

"Yes. Who is this?" he asked.

_ "This is the Houston Police Department. Are you Mr. Calaway's brother?" _

"Yes. Is...something the matter? My brother...is he alright?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Sir, but your brother and his children have been in a serious car accident. They were apparently on their way back from a night out. It seems as though a drunk driver ran a red light and ploughed into them. They're at West Houston Medical Centre."_

"Oh, my God. Are they alright?" he asked in shock.

_ "I'm not sure, Sir. The best thing to do would be to phone the hospital and see what they can tell you." _

"OK. Thank you..." he answered.

Kane hung up the phone. He was in complete shock. He tried to wrap his head around what he had just been told. His big brother and his nieces had been in an accident. He picked up the phone again and phoned the operator. He didn't have time to sit and look through a phone book to find the number for the emergency room at West Houston Medical Centre. The operator quickly put him through. Yes, all three of them were there. His brother was asking for him and so was his youngest niece, but they couldn't tell him anything about his older niece at the moment. Kane thanked them and hung up the phone again. He ran upstairs. To his shock, Kristy was still awake. She was standing next to the window in the spare room, staring out into the street.

"Hey, Kristy...you're not asleep?" Kane asked.

"No. They should have been home by now." Kristy said.

"Kristy...look, I'm just going to get to the point and I don't mean to be blunt, but if I don't I'll never get it all out..." Kane said.

"What are you talking about?" Kristy asked.

"I just got a call from the Houston Police Department. Angel, Lea, and my big brother have been in an accident. They're at West Houston Medical Centre. Lea and my brother are asking for me...but I don't know how Angel is doing. They wouldn't tell me." Kane said.

"WHAT?!" Kristy shouted, making Adam start awake.

"Huh? What's going on? Why is there a Big Red Monster in our room?" Adam asked, half asleep.

"Adam! Now is not the time. Get your ass up and get dressed! Angel, Lea and Uncle Taker have been in an accident! They're in the hospital! We have to go!" Kristy said.

"WHAT?! OK. OK. I'm up." Adam said, stumbling out of bed.

"I have to go and wake up Wyatt." Kristy said.

Kane nodded and left the room to get ready to go. Adam quickly dressed and joined Kristy in Lea's room, where Wyatt was sleeping on the floor. Kristy walked over and shook him. Wyatt stirred and opened his eyes. He sat right up when he realized that his Mom was crying and his Dad looked very upset.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? It's too late to be awake." he said.

"Wyatt, baby...this isn't easy to say...but something bad..." Kristy started, tears cascading down her face.

"What Mom is trying to say, Little Man, is that Papa Taker, Aunt Angel and Lea were in a bad accident and we have to go to the hospital right now, so we need you to get dressed as quick as you can." Adam said as tears formed in his own eyes.

"OK. I'll get dressed..." Wyatt said, looking shocked.

He got up. Kristy and Adam left and went to go and check on Kane. He was already ready to go. A few seconds later, Wyatt came running down the stairs. He had just thrown a sweater on over his pyjamas and put socks on his feet. He ran and got his shoes while his Mom and Dad put their shoes on. They everyone left the house. They got into the car and drove as fast as they could to the hospital. They ran inside and went up to the nurse at the reception desk.

"We're here for Mark, Lea and Angel Calaway." Kane said.

The nurse nodded and took them back to a room. Taker was laying in a bed with an IV in his arm and oxygen tubes in his nose. He was awake, but he seemed like he had bandages all over and he looked tired. Lea was snuggled in next to him, sleeping. She also had oxygen tubes in her nose and an IV. Her right arm and left leg were each in casts and she seemed to have bandages everywhere as well.

"Uncle Taker!" Kristy said, finally giving in and sobbing.

"Hey, don't. It's alright." Taker said, reaching out his arms.

Kristy walked over and gently gave him a hug. Adam walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. Wyatt climbed up on the other chair so he could see. He started to cry too.

"Why is Lea in the bed with you?" Wyatt asked through his tears.

"Because it was the only way the doctors could do anything for her." Taker said.

"And Ang...have you...?" Kristy asked.

"I haven't heard anything, Kristy." Taker said.

"Big Brother, the cops told me that a drunk driver ran a red light and hit your car." Kane said.

"I'm not too sure what happened. I was driving, talking to the girls. Then the next thing I know, Angel is yelling at me to watch out. After that I blacked out and when I came to again, Lea was screaming that Angel was gone and when I looked over, she wasn't there and her seat belt was broken." Taker said.

"She could have...oh, god." Kristy said, her sobs getting worse.

"Kristy...breathe, sweetheart. Try not to think of the worst, alright? I know it's easier said then done..." Kane said.

"Kane is right, sweetheart. I know it's difficult, but try not to think of the worst." Adam said.

"You expect me to not think of the worst?! My best friend...my twin sister...could be dead and you all think I shouldn't think of the worst?!" Kristy sobbed as her crying turned into a full blown panic attack.

"Kristine...it's alright...the doctors are going to do whatever they can for Angel. Breathe, sweetheart." Taker said.

"But...Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"I know, Little Krissy." Taker said.

"Mommy...Aunt...Aunt Angel will be alright." Wyatt said, trying to fight back his own tears.

"Little Brother, I need you to do me a favour. Go find a phone. Call Bret...tell him what happened and tell him to get down here and bring Owen with him. Then call David and tell him." Taker said.

"Right. I'll be back." Kane said.

He left the room. Just as he did, a doctor walked in. Adam and Taker looked at him. Adam's eyes went wide when he saw that there was blood on the doctor's gown. Taker's face went pale. Wyatt hopped off the chair and ran to his Dad, not even wanting to look.

"Mr. Calaway?" the doctor said.

"Please...my daughter..." was all Taker could say.

"It's not looking good for her. We've had to bring her back three times already. She's very weak right now. She was thrown from the car." the doctor said.

"NO! This...can't...be...happening..." Kristy sobbed.

"That's not all. She has numerous broken bones and cuts and scrapes. We've managed to stitch her cuts and bandage them and set her broken bones. Our biggest worry is her head injury." the doctor said.

"Head injury?" Taker asked, his voice cracking.

"Our best guess is that she bounced her head off the ground. We've done a CT Scan on her. It showed that her retinas have been severed. And...well, we need to do surgery on her." the doctor said.

"You're...telling me my daughter has already died tonight and that even if she lives, she'll be blind and possibly brain damaged?" Taker growled.

"I'm afraid so." the doctor said.

"Do the surgery if you have to." Taker said.

"It's risky, Mr. Calaway. She's so weak, she might not survive it."

"Do it. I don't care!" Taker said.

"Uncle...Taker...why?" Kristy asked through her sobs.

"I told her once that I would never just give up on her if something like this happened and whatever had to be done to help her have a fighting chance would get done." Taker said.

"OK. I'll go and get the papers for you to sign." the doctor said.

He left. As soon as he did, Kristy, who was still hugging Taker and sobbing, reached up and pulled out her hearing aids. Rather then pocket them or set them down somewhere, she flung them against the nearest wall.

"Daddy, why did Mommy throw her ear things across the room?" Wyatt asked.

"She doesn't want to hear right now, Bubby. That's why." Adam said.

"Adam, when Bret and the others get here, have Owen meet her at the door. I have a feeling that he's going to have to talk her down." Taker said.

"What makes you think-?" Adam started as Kristy ran from the room.

"That. Yeah, OK. You're right." Adam finished.

"Mommy!" Wyatt said, bursting into tears.

"Wyatt, hey. It's OK. She just needs some time right now." Adam said.

"OK. Um...Papa Taker, what did the doctor mean? Is Aunt Angel broken all over?" Wyatt asked him.

"I'm afraid so, Wyatt. But the doctors are going to try to fix her up." Taker said.

"Is she gonna leave and go be with Grandma Beth?" Wyatt asked.

"I...don't know, Little Guy. Let's hope not..." Taker said.

Before Wyatt could say anything, the doctor came back in with the papers. Taker quickly signed them. Then he asked the doctor if he could see Angel before they took her to surgery. He hadn't seen her since they were in the car, talking.

"Mr. Calaway...that might not be the best idea..." the doctor said.

"She's my daughter!" Taker said.

"Alright. But you might want to wake her sister and let her come along as well...just in case." the doctor said.

Taker nodded. He reached over and shook Lea. Lea stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She looked around in fear when she realized that she was in the hospital, but she calmed down when she realized she was next to her father. She sat up and looked around. She burst into tears when she didn't see Angel anywhere.

"Lea, honey. Do you remember what happened?" Taker asked.

"We were in the car...then Angel yelled at you to watch out. After that...I don't remember...I just know Angel disappeared and she's not here now!" Lea sobbed.

"Lea, I know where Angel is. We're going to go and see her." Taker said.

"We are?" Lea asked.

"Yes...but...she's not...she's not going to look the same, sweetheart. She's very hurt." Taker said.

"I don't care! I want to see her!" Lea said.

Taker nodded. He stood up and picked Lea up. Just as they were about to leave, Kane came back in. A very upset and obviously broken hearted Kristy was behind him. Kane explained that he had found her just outside the hospital and had just hugged her and let her cry and then she had agreed to come back. Taker walked over. He leaned down so that he was at eye level with her.

**We're going to go and see Angel, Little Krissy. Do you want to come too? Taker signed.**

Kristy shook her head. Taker sighed. He looked up at his brother.

"Big Brother, she's scared more then anything. You can feel her fear. You don't need to sign to her to feel it." Kane said.

**Kristy...I think you need to see Angel. It...it could be the last time. Taker signed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so.**

Again, Kristy shook her head. She had started to cry all over again, but even so she signed back to him this time.

**I can't...I just can't do it, Uncle Taker. She signed to him.**

** OK. Is there anything you want me to tell her for you? Taker signed.**

** Just that I love her and she'll always be my sister. Kristy signed back.**

Taker nodded. Adam said that he would stay outside the room with Kristy, but if Wyatt wanted to see her, then he could go with Taker. Wyatt nodded. They walked down the hall to the trauma room that Angel was in. Taker could feel Lea shaking as they stood there. The doctor opened the door and lead them in. Kristy screamed and buried her face in Adam's chest. She had caught a glimpse of her best friend.

Taker, Kane and Wyatt stepped into the room. Lea let out a gasp and Taker looked down to see Wyatt staring at Angel with wide eyes. Even Kane's eyes were wide. A battered and bruised Angel lay in the hospital bed, not moving. One side of her face was black and blue. She was covered in bandages. Both her legs and her left arm were in casts. Her hair was hanging off the pillow, ready to be cut off. She had two IV lines in her arms. One was giving her blood and the other was giving her some sort of medicine. A heart monitor beeped along steadily with her heartbeat. There was a tube in her throat, which was hooked up to a ventilator. Taker walked up to her and touched the one part of her face that wasn't bruised.

"Hey, baby girl. Adam, Kristy, Wyatt, Lea, Kane, and I are all here and Owen, David and Bret are on their way from Calgary. We're all going to be here for you, so you need to be strong and fight. Please, I know you probably want to go and be with your Mom, but please don't. Please don't give up." Taker whispered with tears in his eyes "Oh, and Kristy asked me to tell you that she loves you very much and you're always going to be her sister no matter what. She would have come to tell you herself, but she says she can't bear to see you this way."

"Hi, Angel...I don't really know what to say, but please...just know...I love you very much. Please don't go." Lea said, kissing her sister's cheek.

"Little Angel...we're here. Just...hang on. Be strong. Please fight and come back soon, alright? And...no matter what...I...I...love you." Kane said, touching his niece's cheek and trying to hold his tears at bay.

"Aunt...Aunt Angel...please don't leave Mommy and me. I'm afraid that if you do, Mommy will never talk again or hear again. Please don't leave." Wyatt said, crying.

Kane lifted him up so that he could give Angel a kiss on the cheek. Taker leaned down and kissed her cheek too. Kane just set Wyatt down and left the room. Taker followed, carrying Lea and holding Wyatt's hand. Kristy was still sobbing into Adam's chest.

"She saw Angel as you went in. Now, she's more scared." Adam explained.

"Maybe she should have stayed home." Kane said.

Taker sighed and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and then signed to her, asking if she wanted to go home. Kristy shook her head. Taker nodded. Kristy signed to him quickly.

"She says that she doesn't want to see Angel, but she wants to be here...just in case..." Taker said.

"Papa Taker, will Mommy stop hearing if Aunt Angel goes with Nana Beth?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt...I don't know what will happen...I don't think your Mommy will ever want to wear her hearing aids again if Aunt Angel leaves." Taker said quietly.

"So, Mommy would still be Mommy, but we'd just have to talk to her differently?" Wyatt asked.

"That's right." Taker said.

"When I find out who did this..." Kane started, anger creeping into his voice.

"Kane, I agree with you, but now isn't the time to go all Big Red Monster on us. We still have a pissed off Bret to deal with and it won't be easy." Adam said.

"Daddy!" Wyatt said.

"Sorry, Bubby." Adam said.

"I don't think Bret is going to be angry as much as he's going to be upset. Angel is important to him. She's his Goddaughter." Taker said.

"What is Goddaughter, Papa Taker?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, Daddy. What is Goddaughter?" Lea asked.

"Basically what that means is that if something happened to me, Angel and Lea would go and live with Bret and he would look after them. But with Bret...well, Angel might as well be his fifth child. They've been very close for a long time." Taker said.

"Kind of like Kristy's been your adopted daughter since the day she learned to walk." Kane said.

"Yeah. But Kristy's also my Goddaughter." Taker said.

"OK. So if there's such a thing as a Goddaughter, is there something called a Godson?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Wyatt. There is. You're...Angel's Godson." Adam said.

"I am?!" Wyatt asked.

"Of course you are. Mommy didn't want just anyone watching out for you if something happened to her." Adam said.

"Besides, it was because of Aunt Angel that your Mommy kept you in the first place." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

Taker and Adam looked at each other and down at Wyatt. Then they looked back up at each other and nodded. Angel had been right. He had been too young to understand at the time and the time had come to tell him.

"There was a time, Little Man, when your Mommy didn't want to keep you. She wanted you to go to someone else. But then she remembered what had happened to Aunt Angel and decided that even though she didn't want to be a Mom the way it happened, you were her baby and she didn't want you to get hurt like your Aunt Angel had." Taker said.

"Is that why Mommy got really scared when Diana hit me?" Wyatt asked.

"Most likely yes." Taker said.

"But...I don't understand..." Wyatt said.

"Well, it looks like Angel was right. She told you when you were very little what had happened to her, but you were too young to really understand it." Adam said.

"And we promised that Aunt Angel would tell you whenever you asked." Wyatt said.

"OK. If...she ever wakes up again...she can tell me..." Wyatt said.

Taker nodded, although he was trying to not think about the possibility that Angel would never wake up again. They went back to his room and he got back in bed. Wyatt went over and picked up his mother's hearing aids. He tried to give them back, but she wouldn't take them so he gave them to his Dad instead. There was nothing anyone could do now besides wait.

* * *

**Had to stop there because it was ten pages long. Anyway, bet you guys didn't see this coming at all. Ha ha. And before you all ask, Angel will live although I'm probably going to make it touch and go for a bit. Anyway, drop me a line on YouTube(watch, leave comments and sub if you like what you see), Twitter or Facebook. Bye for now guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	7. The Turmoil

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of Daughter of the Deadman III. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews: kakashishot, Wolfgirl2013, blackbear1020, Vader23A, and tomwilliams1990. **

**I know I said no double update but I'm actually inspired to write so yeah. Enjoy and I will see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Turmoil**

It was about four hours later and everyone was still in Taker's room. Wyatt sat on Adam's lap, looking worried. Kristy sat on the other side of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. Judging by the way she was shaking, she was sobbing. Lea still refused to leave Taker's side because she was so afraid of something else happening, so she was laying next to him, trying to sleep, but not having any luck.

Taker laid awake staring at the door. He was waiting for two things, the Harts to stampede through the door or for the doctor to come back and give him some sort of news on Angel's condition. It had been four hours and they had heard nothing.

Just then, Kane came in followed by Bret, Owen, and David. Owen didn't say anything. He just walked over to Kristy and pulled her to her feet. He hugged her. Bret and David looked at each other and then looked at Taker.

"What happened?" Bret asked.

"How is she?" David asked at the same time.

"We were hit by a drunk driver coming back from dinner. And I don't know. It's been four hours." Taker said.

"What do you mean you got hit by a drunk driver?" Bret asked.

"Just what I said, Bret. We were on our way home and some drunken idiot ran a red light and hit us! She was thrown from the car and she's been in neurosurgery for the last four damn hours and I haven't heard a damn thing!" Taker snapped.

"Is she going to...die?" David asked.

"She already has! They've already had to bring her back three times!" Taker snapped.

"D, don't ask that again, man. We've already heard it from the doctor and hearing it from Taker isn't going to change it." Adam said.

"What else did the doctor say?" Bret asked.

"It's not looking good for her. She's got numerous cuts and scrapes, both her legs are broken and so is her left arm. She's lost her sight. And right now their in the process of trying to fix her head injury! Anything else you want to know?" Taker asked, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

"My God..." was all Owen could say.

"She's broken all over. We saw her...she's all bandaged up..." Wyatt told them.

"Shush, Wyatt. It's OK, Bubby." Adam said, puling his son into a hug.

"Are you telling me you let Lea and Wyatt see her like that?!" Bret asked.

"Of course. And Kristy was the one that let Wyatt see her, not me." Taker said.

"Bret, I know you're upset, but stop. What if something does happen to her now and they hadn't seen her? Besides, it's better for them to cope with the truth then their fear, don't you think?" Kane asked.

"I...well, OK. You've got a point..." Bret said.

"I want to see her." David said.

"You can't! I told you that she's in surgery, David! You'll have to wait!" Taker said.

"STOP IT! Screaming isn't going to help anything." Owen said.

**Ang is gone, Uncle Owen and when that happens, we all fall apart. Kristy signed to him.**

"How did Mommy know what we were talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"She can read our lips." Bret said.

"Oh." Wyatt said.

**Angel isn't gone, Kristy. She's just hurt. The doctors will do what they can for her. Promise. Owen signed.**

"At least she's calmed down some." Adam said.

"She was having a panic attack earlier. She couldn't even bring herself to go and see Angel. She waited outside." Kane said.

"But she got a glimpse of her." Adam said.

**That was bad enough. She looked...broken. Kristy signed.**

"Yeah, I'd say it was a good thing she didn't see her fully." Bret said.

**Kristy, I know you don't want to, but you need to put your hearing aids back in, sweetheart. Owen signed.**

**No! Kristy signed, tearing up all over again.**

"Even if she did put them back in, they might not work. After the doctor came in to tell us how Angel was, she pulled them out and threw them at the wall." Taker said.

"Let's leave them out, Owen. It could be better...in case..." Bret said.

Taker just glared at him, telling him not to finish his sentence. Just then, the doctor came in. He seemed shocked to find more people there then before. He didn't even get a chance to speak before David and Bret jumped all over him, asking about Angel's condition and if she would be alright. Taker rolled his eyes at them as he listened to the doctor explain to them what had most likely happened to Angel that night. Then he turned to Taker.

"We just finished up. She gave us a bit of a scare when we first started, but she's hanging in there. You have one tough girl, Mr. Calaway." the doctor said.

"I want to see her." David said.

"I'm sorry, young man, but you're going to have to wait. She'll be in the recovery area overnight and we'll move her to Intensive Care tomorrow. You can see her then." the doctor said.

"You can't make me wait till then!" David snapped.

"D-D-David, s-stop i-it." Kristy stuttered.

"Krissy?" David asked his sister.

"S-She's a-alive...a-and t-that's...a-all t-that m-matters." Kristy said slowly

"I don't care! I just want to see her and if you don't let me..." David started.

"DAVID, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bret shouted.

"Come on, D. Let's go for a walk. You need to blow off steam and so do I." Adam said, grasping David on the shoulder.

"I am not going anywhere until I see her." David snapped.

"David, seriously. That's enough. We're all worried about her. And if anyone should be yelling and screaming that he wants to see Angel it should be Taker not you. We've already waited most of the night, a few more hours won't kill us. Now, go with Adam. Get away from here for a few minutes." Owen said.

David sighed. Owen was right. Taker had more right then he did to throw a fit and scream that he wanted to see Angel and he wasn't complaining. He walked out of the room with Adam. Wyatt stood up and walked over to his Mom. He hugged her. He was really worried about her.

"Owen, is there anything that we can do that will make Mommy better?" he asked.

"Honestly, my Mini Me, I don't know. Right now it's a waiting game." Owen said.

"The...only thing that's going...to make me feel better...is Ang waking up." Kristy said slowly.

"Mommy! You talked." Wyatt said.

"And she didn't stutter..." Bret said.

"Kristy...how...?" Taker asked.

"If I talk...slower...I don't...stutter. I...just have to stop...and say every word...in my head...before I say it out loud..." Kristy said, just as slow as the first time.

"How did you figure that out?" Kane asked.

"I...don't know..." Kristy said.

"Kane, don't question it. It works, that's all that matters." Owen said.

"True." Kane said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Taker looked up and saw Dean and Liam standing there. They both looked exhausted. Taker was sure that they had just gotten off work. He also got the feeling that something else was bothering them both.

"Mark, I've got to say you're looking better then you were a few hours ago." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Bret asked.

"They...were there...tonight." Taker said, a look of realization crossing his face.

"What?!" Bret said.

"Dean's a firefighter and Liam is a paramedic. Remember?" Taker asked.

"Oh, my God." Owen said.

"What...happened...to Angel...you two?" Kristy asked, trying not to cry again.

"Kristy...she was thrown from the car. Luckily, she didn't land too far away from where we found the car. They were hit by a semi pick up." Liam said.

"Was it...there?" Kristy asked.

"No. But we could tell by the damage. Whoever was driving that pick up is most likely wandering around hurt right now." Dean said.

"Whoever they are, they had better hope that Adam and David don't find them or they're not going to be living much longer." Taker said.

Dean and Liam nodded. Liam reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Whatever it was, it was shiny. He walked over and put whatever it was in Taker's hands. Everyone watched as Taker teared up.

"Uncle...Taker?" Kristy asked.

"Angel's jewelry. Her necklace...her bracelet with the locket on it...and the promise ring David gave her..." he whispered, staring down at his hands.

"Papa Taker, can I see the bracelet?" Wyatt asked.

Taker nodded. Wyatt climbed up on the chair next to the bed and looked curiously at the things in Taker's hands. He separated the bracelet from the rest of it and opened the locket.

"Oh! Who are they?" Wyatt asked, looking at the pictures.

"Well, this is Nana Beth. And the other lady is Amber. She took care of your Aunt Angel when Nana Beth gave her up. I gave this to Aunt Angel after she won her first match on a pay-per-view." Taker said.

"Nana Beth is pretty in this picture and Ms. Amber looks nice." Wyatt said.

"Amber was very nice. And she loved Angel very much." Taker said.

"Papa Taker, what's that?" Wyatt asked, pointing to the necklace.

"That's Nana Beth's wedding ring. I gave it to her when I married her a long time ago before your Aunt Angel was even born. Nana Beth's Mommy sent it to Aunt Angel when she was little, but she didn't know who we were and told Amber to get rid of it. Amber didn't. She kept it and Aunt Angel found it later, after Amber died. She always wears it." Taker said.

"Except when she's in the ring." Bret said.

"Well, you can't wear jewelry, now can you Bret?" Owen asked.

"No. Technically you're not supposed to." Bret said.

"But Owen always wears his wedding ring." Kane said.

"Hey! I put tape over it!" Owen said.

"It doesn't stop it from hurting like hell when you punch with that hand." Bret said, making everyone else laugh for the first time.

"And what about Aunt Angel's ring? What's a promise ring?" Wyatt said.

"Your Uncle David gave that to Angel and basically it means that he wants to marry her someday." Taker said.

"Is that why he's so upset right now because he really loves Aunt Angel a lot?" Wyatt asked.

"That's why, Mini Me." Owen said.

"Dean...Liam...can you tell me...was she awake...at all?" Kristy asked, kind of dreading the answer.

"No. She was completely out of it." Dean said.

"Good. That means she didn't feel any pain." Bret said.

"I wish I could remember exactly what it was that happened. I was talking and laughing with them...and then Angel yelled at me to watch out. She must have seen the car coming. Then the next thing I knew, I heard Lea screaming at me that Angel was gone. When I looked over, all I saw was a broken seat belt. I didn't even remember the two of you being there until you showed up here looking like you've been through hell." Taker said.

"You were hit head on, Mark. The lights were so bright, I'm not surprised you didn't see it at first." Dean said.

"It's my fault. I never should have taken them out tonight. Now, Angel is near death and Lea is so scared she doesn't want to leave me." Taker said.

**Don't say that, Uncle Taker! You didn't know! Kristy signed, glaring at him.**

"Kristy calm down or you'll start stuttering when you talk out loud." Owen said.

Kristy sighed, but she nodded. Taker told her to come over and stand beside him. He picked up Angel's necklace and put it in her hand and closed her fist around it. Kristy started to cry. Taker hugged her.

"You hold onto that until Angel comes back, alright?" he said.

"But..." Kristy said through her tears.

"Listen to me, Little Krissy. I want you to hold onto that because I know you'll keep it safe for her." Taker said.

"O-OK..." Kristy said, breaking down completely.

Just then, Adam and David came back in. They looked angry about something. Adam looked from Kristy to Taker and back again as if to ask what was wrong. Taker looked at Kristy and pointed to Adam. Kristy turned around and opened her fist, showing Adam the necklace. David walked over to the bed. Taker handed over the promise ring. Taker looked at Wyatt.

"Hold out your hand, Little Man." he said.

Wyatt nodded. He held out his hand and Taker put the bracelet in it and closed his fist around it. Wyatt looked down at his hand and then up at Taker. Then he flung his arms around Taker's neck with a smile.

"You have a very important job, OK? You have to keep that safe until your Aunt Angel wakes up. Can you do that for me?" Taker asked.

"I'll do the best job I can, Papa Taker. Then when Aunt Angel wakes up I can tell her all about it and she'll be proud of me!" Wyatt said.

"OK." Taker said.

"By the way, how is she holding up?" Liam asked.

"Not so well. She's...already died three times. She got out of surgery a bit ago and she's in the recovery area. No one will be able to see her till tomorrow." Taker said.

"Oh, my God." Liam said.

"No..." Dean said, shocked.

"By the way, David, Adam what's got you two so angry? I noticed it when you came in." Taker said.

"They just brought someone in. We overheard it. She was telling the nurses she had been in an accident and she had seen one of the people thrown from the car. She...kept apologizing and asking the nurses to say sorry to the girl's father..." David said.

"She said she drove off because she didn't want to get in trouble." Adam said.

"WHAT?!" Bret asked.

"Krissy, did you catch all that?" Owen asked.

**I'll be right back. Kristy signed.**

"Adam, go with her. Keep her calm and don't let her attack the poor woman here where there are police and security around." Bret said.

"OK. Lord knows, she's going to be plenty angry." Adam said.

"That's Bret's temper." Taker, Dean, Liam and Kane all said.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Bret said.

Everyone laughed. Kristy and Adam left the room. Out in the hall, Kristy asked for her hearing aids back. She was going to need them if she was going to be yelling and if she wanted to get her point across fast enough. She put them back in and all of a sudden, she could hear everything. She sighed in relief. They still worked. The two of them headed to the receptionist area and asked for the patient who had just been brought in, claiming to have been in a car accident earlier. The nurse pointed them in the right direction.

Kristy and Adam walked into the room, Kristy gasped. It was Alexia or Lexie, the exact same person who had hurt her Aunt Beth over twenty years ago. Kristy fought back the urge to jump on her and start beating the hell out of her.

"You...you...I don't believe this! Killing Bethany Calaway wasn't enough for you?! You had to come back and try and take out the rest of her family?!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy...is she...?" Adam asked.

"She's the one who took Aunt Beth from Uncle Taker! And now she's done the same thing to Angel! Do you have a deal with someone that every time my Uncle Taker is happy you have to come along and ruin it?! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM AGAIN?! HM?!" Kristy asked.

"I...don't remember the accident. I just remember...a lot of noise...and I saw the girl. I got scared and took off. I didn't even realize I was hurt until about an hour ago. I swear...I didn't mean to hurt him or his family. I really didn't." Lexie said.

"That girl you saw being ejected from that car has a name! Her name is Angel Calaway. You've met her before. At the Cemetery Remember? You know who she is! And because of you she's lying in the post-op area of this hospital having just gone through neurosurgery. She's fighting to stay alive!" Kristy snapped.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I swear that I didn't mean to hurt them." Lexie said.

"I'M HER BEST FRIEND. HER TWIN SISTER, YOU BITCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU MEANT TO HURT THEM OR NOT! THIS TIME YOU'RE NOT WALKING AWAY FROM THIS, I SWEAR TO YOU! THIS TIME YOUR SORRY, GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS IS GOING TO ROT IN JAIL WHERE IT SHOULD BE! I'M GOING TO TELL THE COPS WHAT YOU DID TO AUNT BETH AND WHEN THEY FIND OUT YOU WALKED THE FIRST TIME, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Kristy screamed.

"That was twenty years ago! You can't charge me for that." Lexie said.

"It was twenty-two years ago this past September and you can be charged for that because it's considered murder and there's no statue of limitations on murder!" Adam snapped.

"AND I AM GOING TO GO THROUGH AND LOOK UP EVERY ACCIDENT YOU HAVE BEEN IN EVER SINCE AUNT BETH'S AND SEE IF ANYONE ELSE HAS BEEN HURT BY YOU AND IF WE CAN, YOU'LL PAY FOR THOSE TOO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE LETTING YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Kristy screamed.

"Please...look...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Lexie said.

"DON'T HAND ME THAT CRAP! WHEN YOU MET ANGEL AT THE CEMETERY AND GAVE HER ANSWERS, SHE COULD HAVE PUMMELED YOU INTO THE GROUND WITH ONE HAND TIED BEHIND HER BACK FOR WHAT YOU TOOK FROM HER, BUT SHE DECIDED TO SHOW YOU MERCY AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITHOUT BEING HURT AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY HER BACK FOR THAT?! YOU WAIT FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND THEN DO THIS TO HER?!" Kristy screamed.

"Be glad I'm standing right next to her right now because if I wasn't, she would jump all over you and pummel you herself and believe me, she's itching to. And you'd wind up in worse pain then you're in right now." Adam snapped.

"OH, AND I SHOULD MENTION THE SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO'S SO AFRAID OF SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENING THAT SHE WON'T LEAVE MY UNCLE TAKER'S SIDE! AND THE SIX YEAR OLD BOY WHO IS TERRIFIED OF LOSING HIS GODMOTHER!" Kristy yelled.

"Please...you've got to believe me. I didn't plan this. And I wasn't asked this time either...it just...I made a dumb choice and...it just happened...and I'm sorry." Lexie said.

"Dumb?! You call killing a woman and then years later hurting her family dumb?! YOU KNOW WHAT'S DUMB?! WHAT'S DUMB IS THE FACT THAT MY MOTHER HAD TO RAISE ME ALONE BECAUSE MY FATHER—IF I CAN EVEN CALL HIM THAT—WALKED OUT ON HER BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN! BUT YOU? YOU GET DRUNK AND KILL A WOMAN AND THEN YEARS LATER YOU GET DRUNK AND HURT THAT WOMAN'S FAMILY! YOU LEAVE HER OLDEST DAUGHTER HANGING BY A THREAD, HER HUSBAND SO BANGED UP THAT HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND HER YOUNGEST DAUGHTER SO SCARED THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE DADDY! IT'S PEOPLE THAT YOU THAT MAKE ME THANK WHATEVER OR WHOEVER RULES THIS WORLD THAT PROTECTING MY GIRLFRIEND AND SON IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME OTHERWISE I WOULD TAKE MY BARE HANDS AND KILL YOU!" Adam screamed.

"AND ALL THE APOLOGIZING IN THE WORLD ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ANGEL ALL BETTER OVERNIGHT! IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE MY SON OR HER SISTER FEEL ANY BETTER AND IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE EVERYONE THAT YOU'VE HURT WITH YOUR ACTIONS OVER THE LAST FEW HOURS FEEL ANY BETTER EITHER, SO YOU CAN SAVE THE APOLOGIZING FOR SOMEONE WHO WILL LISTEN TO IT!" Kristy shouted.

"Come on, Kristy. Let's go back and tell everyone. We'll let them come and have their time. We've said what we needed to." Adam said.

Kristy nodded. They walked back down the hall. Kristy wondered how her Uncle Taker was going to feel knowing that the same person who killed his wife was responsible for this too. When they got back to the room, Kristy noticed that Taker, David, Lea and Kane weren't there anymore. What's more was that Wyatt, Bret, and Owen were crying, obviously upset.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"The doctor was just here. Angel's having complications. Kristy...I know you don't want to hear this...but the doctor thinks they're going to lose her..." Bret said.

"No! No! No! NO! NO! Adam, you have to do it! You have to kill her! Please!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, killing her is not going to do anyone any good. And I thought you wanted her to rot..." Adam said.

"SHE KILLED AUNT BETH AND SHE MORE THEN LIKELY KILLED ANGEL, SO WHY IN THE...CAN'T YOU KILL HER TOO?!" Kristy asked.

"Kristy, it's alright. No one is going to kill anyone. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but you need to go and be with your best friend." Owen said.

"I can't! I can't see her that way! I caught a glimpse of her earlier and it was worse then all the times Jason hurt her combined. I can't do it!" Kristy said.

"Mommy...please...maybe if Aunt Angel knows you want her to get better too, she won't leave us." Wyatt said.

"I can't, baby. I can't. I'm sorry." Kristy said.

"Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith, I can't believe you're doing this! Angel needs you now more then ever and you're turning your back on her!" Bret snapped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, BRET! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS EXACTLY IT IS THAT SHE WANTS ME TO KILL?! IT'S THE SAME WOMAN WHO KILLED BETH AND COULD QUITE POSSIBLY DO THE SAME TO ANGEL! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STAND THERE AND TELL HER THAT SHE'S TURNING HER BACK ON HER BEST FRIEND! SHE ALMOST TOOK OUT HER DAMN KILLER!" Adam yelled, his eyes blazing with that familiar look.

"Daddy has that look, Uncle Owen!" Wyatt whispered.

"I know, Mini Me, I know." Owen said.

"KRISTY NEEDS TO GO AND SEE ANGEL! IF THINGS WERE REVERSED, ANGEL WOULD BE SITTING THERE WITH KRISTY TALKING TO HER AND BEGGING HER NOT TO LEAVE!" Bret shouted.

_"Bret Hart, if you don't stop screaming at everyone, I'm going to haunt you till the day you die." Beth's voice said._

Everyone looked around. Beth appeared right in between Bret and Kristy. None of them had ever seen her look so angry as she was at this moment. It really reminded everyone of both Angel and Taker. After she had glared at Bret for a minute, she turned and looked at Kristy, kneeling down so she wasn't looking down at her.

"Aunt Beth...please don't take her away yet...I wish I could go and talk to her...but..." Kristy said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_"Shush. Don't cry. She understands." Beth said._

"I just..." Kristy said.

"Beth...I..." Bret said.

_ "Don't you even open your mouth right now, Bret Hart. If you saw what I just did, you'd be over here hugging your niece and trying to be an Uncle rather then standing there, yelling at her like she's a child or something!" Beth snapped._

"Nana Beth...are you taking Aunt Angel away?" Wyatt asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

_"No, my sweet little Warrior, I'm not taking Angel away from any of you." Beth said, holding out her hand to Wyatt._

"Look what Papa Taker gave me. He gave me Aunt Angel's special bracelet and said I have to take care of it for her." Wyatt said, taking Beth's hand and showing her the bracelet with his free one.

_"Oh, wow." Beth said._

"He said it's an important job! I'm gonna do my best so that Aunt Angel will be proud of me when she wakes up! But I am kinda wondering why he didn't give it to Lea to look after..." Wyatt said.

"Maybe because Papa Taker knew you'd take good care of it for her, Bubby." Adam said.

"Nana Beth...if Aunt Angel is really hurt...can she come and see us? Like you are...?" Wyatt asked.

_"No. But she can see everything that's happening right now. She's watching. She knows how upset everyone is and she knows that Lea, David, Mark, and Kane are with her right now. And...she saw what just happened between you and that woman, Kristy." Beth said._

"What are you talking about?" Bret asked.

"Honestly, Bret. If you couldn't hear all that screaming from down the hall, you're as old as Dad." Owen said.

"Alexia...the same woman that killed Beth...she caused all this." Adam said.

"WHAT?!" Bret said.

"I somehow managed to fight back the urge to pummel her to death, but I did give her a headache. I think..." Kristy said.

"So...the same person who took Beth from Taker tried to basically finish what she started?!" Bret asked.

_"Yeah. And boy did Kristy and Adam give her an earful." Beth said._

"Kristy gave her an earful more then I did. I think Kristy scared her more then anything and as far as a headache goes...well, she could be—and sorry about this Kristy—she could very well be deaf after all the screaming Kristy did." Adam said.

"Aunt Beth...when you said Angel understood...did you mean that she understands why I don't want to see her right now?" Kristy asked.

_"Exactly, Kristy. She knows how hard it is for you." Beth said._

"Does she know that Mommy wants her to get better too?" Wyatt asked.

_"Of course." Beth said._

Just then, David, Kane and Lea came back in. They looked exhausted, but they weren't upset. Kristy asked if Angel was alright and Kane said that although she had stabilized somewhat, she was still having a hard time.

"Daddy wanted to be alone with her, so we left." Lea said.

"So, what happened with that woman?" David asked.

Beth quickly explained what had happened and how Kristy and Adam had yelled at her and vowed that she wasn't getting away this time. Kristy also added that she was going to go on a hunt to see if Lexie had been in any other accidents and if they could get her for those, they would. Kane said it was a good idea and he'd help if it meant getting the woman who had hurt his brother in more ways then one off the street.

"How is Papa Taker?" Wyatt asked.

"He's not doing so well. I've never seen him this way. He's so...emotional right now. He was adamant about staying with her so she wouldn't be alone." Kane said.

"He is human, you know." Kristy said.

_ "And after all the time he spent searching for her and all the time they've spent together over the last five years, he doesn't want to say goodbye to her. He's not ready to let her go." Beth said._

"And...Ang doesn't want to go." Kristy said.

_"That's not entirely true, Kristy. Part of her does want to go. Part of her wants to be with me. Granted, it's not a huge part of her, but its still there." Beth said._

"She's not going anywhere!" Kristy snapped.

"There it is." Bret said.

"Hush up, Bret." Owen said.

"I think Mommy is right. Aunt Angel is strong. She won't just give up. She'll keep fighting. Besides, she knows that we're all here for her too." Wyatt said.

Everyone agreed. Just then, Taker came in. He looked exhausted and he looked like he'd been crying. He carefully climbed back into bed. Kane laid Lea in beside him. The little girl was still too scared to leave him unless she had to. Kristy sighed and decided to just tell him what she had found out. That the same woman who had killed Beth had caused all this. As Kristy told the story, Taker's face changed from shock to anger, but when she got to the part about how both her and Adam had yelled at her and Kristy had said they were going to get her, Taker couldn't help but smile.

"Papa Taker, is Aunt Angel still having a bad time?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Little Man, she is." Taker said.

"What happened, Papa Taker? How come she all of a sudden got sicker?" Wyatt asked, looking upset.

"This isn't easy to say, Wyatt." Taker said.

"I know...but I wanna know what happened." Wyatt said.

"You should just tell him, Uncle Taker. I know how he is. He'll sit here and imagine what it was that happened. It's better for him and Lea and the rest of us to cope with the truth..." Kristy whispered.

"My Little Wyatt...Aunt Angel...is in a coma." Taker said.

Everyone froze. They all looked shocked. Lea started to cry again. Wyatt did too. Kane and Kristy both had tears rolling down their faces. Bret punched the nearby wall out of anger. Even Owen looked upset by the news.

"Papa Taker...what's a coma? What does that mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Daddy says it happens sometimes when people get hit on the head or something. It's a really deep sleep and you don't wake up for awhile. And...some people don't wake up at all." Lea explained to her friend.

"Is it like Sleeping Beauty?" Wyatt asked.

"Sort of. Only David kissing Angel isn't going to wake her up. She's too hurt." Lea said, tears rolling down her face now.

"That's right, Little Wyatt." Taker said.

"Is that going to happen to me when I go to sleep tonight?" Wyatt asked, sounding afraid.

"No, Little Wyatt. It only happened to Aunt Angel because she hit her head really hard on the ground. It doesn't happen just by going to sleep." Taker said.

"Can I see her?" Wyatt asked.

"That's not up to me, Little Wyatt. You'll have to talk to Mommy and Daddy about that." Taker said.

Wyatt looked at his parents with a hopeful expression. Kristy and Adam looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do. They wanted to let Wyatt see her in case she didn't make it. That way he would at least know what had happened and that she wasn't suddenly just gone. On the other hand, they didn't want Wyatt to have to remember her that way if she did leave.

"I don't know..." Kristy said.

"But Mommy!" Wyatt said.

"It's not that we don't want you to see her, Bubby. It's just...we don't want this to be your last memory of Angel if she decides to leave us." Adam said.

"Why don't I take him with me?" Bret said.

"Please Mommy?" Wyatt asked.

Adam and Kristy seemed to stare at each other for a long time. Finally, they both nodded. Wyatt could see her if he really needed to.

"Alright, Bubby, you can go with Uncle Bret and Uncle Owen to go and see Aunt Angel. But don't be gone for too long, OK?" Adam said.

Wyatt beamed and hugged both his parents. Then he left with Bret and Owen. Both brothers were just as worried about how he was going to react as they were about what they would see when they saw Angel. Everyone looked at Kristy. She had taken the news of Angel's condition a little bit too well and they were worried.

"Kristy...are you OK? You took the news...well, you don't seem too upset by it." Taker said.

"I need some air." Kristy said.

She left. Taker and Adam looked at each other with worried expressions. Lea looked worried too. She hated seeing everyone so sad and she was beginning to think Kristy was right. Every time something happened to her big sister, everyone else seemed to fall apart.

"Um...Daddy, do you think we should call Davey so he can be here for Kristy? She seems more upset then the rest of us and I think she needs her Daddy." Lea said.

"Davey is over in Japan, sweetheart. I don't know if he could get away long enough." Adam said.

"But...Kristy needs him!" Lea said.

"Lea, why are you worried about Kristy when you're hurt too?" David asked.

"Because she's like my sister too. Besides, I'll be fine. And...I spent a lot of time watching Angel when I was little...she taught me to not be selfish..." Lea said.

"That explains it." Adam said.

"Besides, Kristy is like my big sister too." Lea said.

"Kristy is going to be alright, Lea. This is just upsetting for her because she can't really help Angel this time." Taker said.

"Taker, I don't know about her being alright. Kristy is strong, but this is Angel we're talking about here." Adam said.

"Do you have to go into character all the time? You've been retired for six years." Taker said, rolling his eyes.

"You know he's right, big brother. Kristy's strong, but this is different. This is her best friend and sister we're talking about here." Kane said.

"I said she would _be_ alright, not that she's alright at this very moment." Taker said.

"I know, big brother, but this is Kristy we're talking about here." Kane said.

"I know." Kane said.

"Daddy, why hasn't she gone to see Angel? I think she should. It might help if she faces it." Lea said.

"I agree with you, Lea. It probably would help Kristy a bit if she faces it...but the thing is, Kristy doesn't want to see Angel the way she is right now. It's too painful for her." Taker tried to explain.

"Why, Daddy?" Lea said.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Kristy about that." Taker said.

Lea nodded. Just then, Bret, Owen and Wyatt came back. Bret and Owen looked like they had both been crying and Wyatt's face was very pale. Right after that, Kristy came back, something clenched in both of her fists. Taker knew that one thing had to be Angel's necklace. Owen sighed. He walked over and opened Kristy's fist.

"Guys, we have a problem here." Owen said.

"What happened?" Bret asked

"Kristy's hearing aids are broken." Owen said.

"WHAT?!" Bret yelled.

"No use in yelling, Hitman. She can't hear you." Taker said.

**Kristy, how did your hearing aids get broken? Owen signed.**

** I threw them on the ground and stomped on them. Kristy signed.**

** Kristy! Why would you do that? David signed to his sister.**

**Because it's my business! Kristy signed, giving her brother a cold glare.**

** Kristy, come on, sweetheart. Why did you break your hearing aids? Taker signed, looking at Kristy with a worried look.**

** Like I said, my business. Kristy said.**

** Kristy, I know why you did it. You broke them because you lost your temper and you couldn't keep your anger in anymore. Right? Owen signed.**

** Yes. Kristy signed.**

** And did you happen to think about the fact that you've got no way to communicate with your son without them? Bret signed, glaring at Kristy.**

"Bret, don't! Everyone is having a hard time. Don't add to it!" Taker said.

"You leave my Mommy alone, Uncle Bret! She's worried about Aunt Angel. And so what if she can't talk to me? She can read my lips! That's all that matters." Wyatt said.

"Calm down, Mini Me. Your father's temper is showing." Owen said.

"Daddy? Can you ask Kristy why seeing Angel is painful?" Lea asked

**Kristy, did you catch that? Taker signed.**

**Because, LeLe, I've seen her like this before and it's hard seeing her like that. Especially when nothing like this has happened to her in awhile. Kristy signed.**

"I think I get it." Lea said.

"Um...Papa Taker...what are we going to do? Mommy can read my lips...but I can't talk to her." Wyatt said, bursting into tears.

"We can teach you sign language. Just like we did with Lea." Taker said.

"Actually, we didn't teach it to her. She just...kind of learned it by watching." Owen said.

"Well, I'll teach Wyatt how to do it. That way he can talk to his Mom until she gets her hearing aids fixed." Lea said.

"OK, Lea." Wyatt said.

**Kristy, Lea told me something earlier. You don't have to do it, but don't you think it would be a good idea for you to face this and just go and see Angel? If you want, someone can go with you so you won't be by yourself. Taker signed.**

** I can't...I need air again..it's getting stuffy in here. Kristy signed.**

She left the room again. This time Owen followed her and caught up to her before she could get too far. He tapped her on the shoulder and Kristy turned around. Owen hugged her and she started to cry. After a few minutes, she looked up at her favourite Uncle with tears in her eyes.

** How come everyone keeps telling me to go and see her? Don't they know that I can't? Kristy signed.**

** Krissy, I know it's hard to see her like this, but there's something else going on with you. This isn't the hospital back home. This is Houston, not that one. Owen signed.**

** How did you know? Kristy signed.**

** Because you get this look in your eyes whenever we talk about hospitals or are anywhere near one. I know you love Matt, sweetheart, but you've got to let go of what happened. None of us knew that would happen. Owen signed.**

** I know, Uncle Owen. It's just...every time we're in a hospital I remember that. I was only three...and he was a lot like Angel...he cared about me in spite of the deafness and everything. Kristy signed.**

** I know he did. And I know you miss him a lot, but no one knew he would get so sick, sweetheart. Owen signed.**

** Every time I see someone in the hospital, I see him and it hurts way too much to have to see someone like that. I...can't be strong this time. Kristy signed.**

** Kristy, I know it's not easy, sweetheart, but I think Lea is right. You can't keep running away. Owen signed.**

**Uncle Owen...will...you go with me...? Kristy signed.**

** Of course. Owen signed.**

They walked back the way they had come and headed to the recovery area. Owen had never seen Kristy so afraid before. She was taking deep breaths as she walked, trying to keep herself calm. When they got the recovery area, Kristy stopped outside the door.

**Uncle Owen...Kristy signed.**

** It's OK. Whenever you're ready. Owen signed back.**

Kristy nodded. They seemed to wait there forever until Kristy finally opened the door. Owen lead Kristy over to where Angel was laying. He looked down to see Kristy's eyes widen in fear. In a way, Angel had looked worse then when she had caught a glimpse of her. She was still hooked up to a ventilator and blood and fluid were still being pumped into her through IV lines. She seemed to have more bandages then Kristy had seen the first time, but that was probably because they were now on her head from her nose up. Kristy walked forward slowly and took Angel's hand.

Kristy closed her eyes and fought back tears. Owen could tell that she was trying to put on a brave face for his sake, but he also knew that this was killing her.

** Kristy, are you alright? Owen signed.**

** She's...so hurt... Kristy signed.**

** I know, sweetheart, but she can't feel any pain right now. Try...talking to her. She'll hear you. Owen signed.**

"Ang...I...want you to know that I'm here...and that I want you to get better. I...would have been here...before now...but...well, you understand. Just...please...get better...OK? Uncle Taker...Lea...Wyatt...everyone needs you. We're all...falling apart...please come back...I...know that...I had Uncle Taker tell...you this earlier...but don't forget...that I love you...and you're always going to be...my sister." Kristy said.

She let go of Angel's hand and then turned to Owen and signed that she was ready to leave now. Owen nodded. They left and went back to Taker's room. As soon as she saw Taker, she ran to him, bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him.

"Ouch. Easy there, Kristy. What happened?" Taker asked.

"I took her to go and see Angel. She actually went in and held Angel's hand and talked to her. Now, apparently, she needs you." Owen said.

Taker nodded. He didn't say anything to Kristy. He just hugged her and let her cry. Eventually, Kristy fell asleep. Owen picked her up. He laid her on the couch and put his coat over her. Everyone else sat down in chairs. One by one, they all fell asleep. It was just after seven in the morning. It had been a long night.

* * *

**OK, guys. That's it for now. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not sure where this is gonna go from here. All I have is general ideas. So, drop me a review and check out my Twitter, Facebook and YouTube Channel. Watch the vids and leave comments and Sub if you like. Talk to you later! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	8. Coming Back

**Daughter of the Deadman III**

**Hey, all. I have this written ahead. I hope you all enjoy this. And I'm gonna let you know that Angel's Wrestling Career isn't gonna go down the tubes. I'm gonna find a way to make it work. Alright guys, gotta thank Cena's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Thanks to: deadmanwalking55, blackbear1020, kakashishot, Wolfgirl2013, and tomwilliams1990 for their reviews. **

**deadmanwalking55: thinking that this is gonna be settled outside the ring, but thanks.**

**blackbear1020: awe, thanks so much! Glad you like it even though it makes you sad. **

**OK, guys. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming Back**

_Angel sighed as she watched her family and friends. Not only was she watching them, but she could hear them too. Down there, five months had already gone by, but in the In-Between it was like she had just arrived there. Bethany and Leanna had been with her the whole time. She didn't mind watching everything, but it was hard to watch what it was doing to everyone. Kristy was right. Every time something happened to her, everyone else seemed to crumble and fall apart._

_ "Mom...Grandma...what is it about me? Every time something happens to me, the others fall apart." Angel said._

_ "Because they can't stand the thought of you being hurt, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "Well, I don't like it! I hate doing this to them." Angel said._

_ "It wasn't you that did this, sweetheart." Leanna reminded her._

_ "I know, but it feels like it was me." Angel said._

_ "Angel Baby, no one knew this would happen. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Beth said._

_ "I know, Mom." Angel said._

_ "But you still feel bad because of what it's doing to everyone else." Leanna said._

_ "Especially Daddy, Lea, Wyatt and Kristy. They're taking it really hard. I mean, Lea and Wyatt have been having constant nightmares, Kristy broke her hearing aids and could care less if she ever hears another sound...and Daddy is...trying to put on a brave face, but it's not working so well..." Angel said._

_ "I know, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "Mark's always been that way. He always tries to put on a brave face, no matter how tough things get for him. It's the way he is, sweetheart." Leanna said._

_ "I know..." Angel said._

_ "What else is on your mind, Angel Baby?" Beth said._

_ "I wish I didn't always have to hurt them." Angel said._

_ "Angel Baby, what are you talking about? It's not because of you that they get hurt sometimes." Beth said._

_ "No, but they're hurting because I'm hurt!" Angel said._

_ "Sweetheart, it's because they love you. If they didn't love you, they wouldn't be hurting." Leanna said._

_ "What about David and the others? They left me." Angel said._

_ "They had to get away for a bit. It's hard for them to see you like that all the time. Think about it, time passes differently there. It's been five months down there and nothing has changed." Beth said._

_ "Well...when you put it like that...I guess I can see why they left..." Angel said._

_ "Honestly, I'm surprised that Kristy hasn't left yet. That girl is stronger then I thought she was." Leanna said._

_ "Seeing me that first time was really hard for her, but once she did that I think she felt better. But I would have understood if she didn't come to visit me at all." Angel said._

_ "She never would have been able to go all this time without seeing you." Leanna said._

_ "She'd have broken sooner or later, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "Mom...if I wake up...do you know what I'm going to be like?" Angel said._

_ "What do you mean?" Beth said._

_ "Will...I still be me?" Angel asked._

_ "I can't tell you that, Angel Baby. Every person is different, so it all depends on you." Beth said._

_Angel nodded. She looked down to where she could see everything. She saw Lea come running in with her backpack on. Adam and Wyatt came in behind her. Angel guessed that the two of them had gone to get Lea from school since Taker didn't want to leave unless he had to. Angel watched broken hearted as Lea's hopeful expression disappeared and she burst into tears. Angel sighed. This was something that had been happening ever since the doctors had taken the bandages off her eyes. Lea ran to Taker and hugged him._

_ "That poor girl..." Leanna said._

_ "She's been doing that since they took the bandages off my eyes..." Angel said._

_ "She thinks that someday she'll come in and your eyes will open." Beth said._

_ "She's not the only one. Wyatt thinks that too." Angel said quietly._

_ "They don't really understand, sweetheart. They just know that you're hurt and you've been in a really deep sleep for a long time." Leanna said._

_ "My little Warrior thinks you're sleeping beauty." Beth said._

_ "Mom...how come you call him that?" Angel asked, curiously._

_ "That's what his name means. Little Warrior. I always liked the name Wyatt for a boy." Beth said with a smile._

_ "Oh...I wonder what he thinks right now...I mean...David kissed me before he left and nothing happened." Angel said._

_ "Angel, how do you know about that?" Leanna asked._

_ "Because I felt it. I'm essentially in two places at once. My body is there...but my spirit isn't. And it's really strange, but sometimes I can hear and feel things that happen. I know that seems odd..." Angel said._

_ "Not really, Angel Baby. And Wyatt is convinced that David is not your Prince Charming." Beth said._

_Angel giggled. She would have to fix that when she woke up that was for sure. She was standing there, watching what was happening, when suddenly, things seemed to get dark around her. She looked around, evidently scared._

_ "Mom...Grandma...what's going on? Is something happening to my...body? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?" Angel asked._

_ "It's getting time for you to wake up, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "But...I just got here!" Angel said._

_ "You've been here for five months, Angel." Leanna reminded her._

_ "Oh...right...the time is different here..." Angel whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

_ "Hey, don't do that, sweetheart." Leanna said._

_ "But...I don't want to go yet..." Angel said, bursting into tears._

_ "You're still needed, Angel Baby. Kristy, Lea, Wyatt, and your father need you." Beth said, wiping her tears away._

_ "But...you both need me too." Angel sobbed, flinging her arms around her Mom's neck._

_ "Angel Baby, your Grandma and I are always around you. You know that. Trust us, OK?" Beth said._

_ "But...I want to stay with you." Angel sobbed._

_ "I know, Angel Baby, but you have to go back." Beth said._

_ "Everyone needs you, Angel. They would be so very broken hearted if you didn't go back." Leanna said._

_ "But...what about you two? Won't you be lonely?" Angel asked._

_ "We'll be alright here, Angel Baby and if you need us, you just have to call. Just like you do all the time." Beth said._

_ "Don't be scared, sweetheart. No matter what happens, everyone will be there for you." Leanna said._

_Angel nodded. She let go of her Mom and flung her arms around her Grandmother. Somehow, she had known that Angel was afraid to wake up. She let go of her Grandmother and waited._

_ "Baby girl, can you hear me? It's Daddy." Taker's voice said._

_ "Is...he calling me back?" Angel asked._

_ "Yes. It's time for you to go, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_Angel nodded. She closed her eyes._

Everyone had been sitting in the hospital room when Angel had squeezed Lea's hand, making the little girl scream out loud. This was immediately followed by her turning her face toward the sound of Lea's screaming. Taker stood up and took hold of Angel's other hand.

"Baby girl, can you hear me? It's Daddy." Taker said.

Angel turned her face toward him. Even though her eyes weren't opening, she seemed to be able to hear what they were saying. Adam sighed and walked over to Kristy. She still couldn't hear and hadn't bothered to even repair her hearing aids. She said she wouldn't until Angel woke up. He knelt down.

**Hey, sweetheart. I think she's waking up. Adam signed.**

**Very funny. Leave me alone. Kristy signed.**

"Taker, can you tell her what's going on? She'll believe you." Adam said with a sigh.

Taker nodded. He let go of Angel's hand. He walked over and knelt down in front of Kristy. He wasn't really surprised by her reaction, given that it had been five months and nothing had changed. Angel had even missed Christmas and Wyatt's birthday because of this.

**Little Krissy, he's not joking. Angel really might be waking up. He signed.**

**You said that two days ago. Kristy signed back.**

Taker sighed. He grabbed Kristy's hands and pulled her to her feet. He literally dragged her over to Angel's bedside. Kristy just glared at him angrily, wondering what he was doing. Wyatt was staring at his mother in shock. She had the exact opposite reaction that he had expected. He had expected her to be excited and happy.

**Take hold of her hand and talk to her. Taker signed.**

** This isn't funny. Kristy signed.**

** Mommy, just do what Uncle Taker says. Wyatt signed.**

He had picked up on sign language pretty fast. Lea and Sienna had worked together to teach it to him and it wasn't long before he was easily carrying on full conversations with his Mom. Kristy sighed as she looked at Wyatt. He was ready to cry. She glared at Taker one last time before doing what he said. She took her best friend's hand.

"Ang...they're...all saying...you're waking up..." Kristy said.

Just as she had done the first two times, Angel turned her head toward the sound of Kristy's voice. Not only that, but Angel squeezed her hand. It wasn't very strong, but Kristy felt it. Tears started rolling down her face.

**Told you, Mommy. Wyatt signed with an Adam like grin on his face.**

** Watch it, young man. Kristy signed.**

"Angel...if you can hear me...squeeze my hand." she said out loud.

Angel squeezed her hand in response. It was stronger this time. Kristy resisted the impulse to yell at her best friend to just open her eyes already. She knew that it may take some time for Angel to actually open her eyes since she was pretty sure all of Angel's strength was gone. She also resisted the urge to shake Angel awake.

**What is it, Kristy? Taker asked.**

** I told her to squeeze my hand and she did. I'm trying as hard as I can not to yell at her or shake her awake. Kristy said.**

** She may not be able to yet. Taker signed.**

** I know. All her physical strength is gone. Kristy said.**

"Aunt Angel, are you really there? Can you really hear us?" Wyatt asked.

Angel turned her face toward Wyatt now. Everyone watched as his face lit up like they hadn't seen in almost five months. He was beaming from ear to ear. Lea was even smiling even though she was crying too. Adam and Taker just watched, but both of them were smiling.

"How come all her strength is gone if she's been sleeping this whole time?" Wyatt asked.

"Because the accident weakened her, Bubby." Adam said.

"It did?" Wyatt asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, Little Man." Taker said.

"OK." Wyatt said.

"Baby girl...I know that it might be hard for you, but can you try to open your eyes?" Taker asked.

Angel didn't move for a second. Then she let go of Kristy and started reaching out, trying to find her father's hand again. It took a minute for Taker to realize that she hadn't moved at first because there was no way for her to turn her head toward him because of where he was standing. Kristy moved aside and Taker took Angel's hand. Then all of sudden, Wyatt screamed. Everyone looked and saw Angel's eyelids fluttering. After a minute they stopped. Angel sighed as if she was telling them that she didn't have the strength needed.

"Come on, Angel. You can do it." Lea said.

"Please, Aunt Angel. Otherwise I'm going to tease Uncle David again about not being a real Prince." Wyatt said.

"Ang...don't do this to me...don't you...dare! You're...so close..." Kristy said.

"She means that, Angel." Adam said.

"Come on, baby girl. I know it's not easy, but keep trying. I know you're in there." Taker said.

Angel's eyelids began fluttering again and after a few tense minutes, her eyes opened for the first time in five months. Everyone waited to see if she would say something, but nothing happened. She just stared straight ahead. Taker left the room and went and got the doctor. He came back a few minutes later. He examined Angel quietly. First he asked her to squeeze his hand, which she did. Then he asked her to look at him, which she did even though she wasn't actually able to see him. They were sure that she had simply figured out where his voice was coming from and looked that way. When he asked her to speak, Angel shook her head.

"Doctor...?" Taker asked.

"This is just the beginning Mr. Calaway. Angel has a long road ahead of her. She's going to have to relearn a lot of things over again. Speaking, walking, feeding herself, that sort of thing. It's going to take a lot of work. This is just an idea, but putting her in an institution might be for the best." the doctor said, as Lea and Wyatt translated for Kristy so she would know what was being said.

**Did he just say put Angel somewhere?! Has he lost his mind?! Uncle Taker, you're not putting Angel anywhere! Not as long as I'm standing! Kristy signed back, glaring at the doctor.**

"Unless it's a rehabilitation hospital, my daughter is going nowhere near any sort of institution!" Taker growled.

"Mr. Calaway, a rehabilitation hospital would be of some help but not much. She's going to need a lot of looking after." the doctor said.

**Listen, you bastard, if you open your mouth one more time about putting my best friend in some sort of nut house, I'll personally lock you in a Sharpshooter for so long that your children will feel it. Kristy signed to the doctor.**

"In case you didn't understand that, my God Daughter just told you if you open your mouth one more time about my daughter in some sort of nut house, she'll lock you in a wrestling move for so long, your children will feel it! And believe me, you wouldn't want her doing that to you." Taker said with a chuckle.

"It would be in her best interest..." the doctor said.

"Any looking after that Angel needs, I can provide!" Taker growled.

"Mr. Calaway, looking after someone like her isn't easy." the doctor said

"What does that mean? What do you mean by "someone like her"? That's mean!" Wyatt snapped.

"Look, Doc, my girlfriend is deaf, but she understood that. She's very pissed off. So I suggest you say your peace and get out because I can't be held responsible for what she does when she loses her temper." Adam said.

"Alright, Mr. Calaway. We'll keep her here for as long as possible and then she'll go to a rehabilitation hospital and they'll do what they can with her. After that, you'll have to take care of her." the doctor said, sounding as though he didn't think Taker could handle it.

He walked out the door. Kristy growled under her breath. Adam and Taker looked just as angry as she felt. Wyatt looked confused and Lea was startled by what the doctor had said. They looked at Angel. She was shaking her head, trying to tell her father that she didn't want to go to an institution. She wanted to be with him.

"It's OK, Angel. No one is putting you anywhere as long as I'm standing here." Taker said, hugging her.

"She may not be able to speak, but she seems to have an understanding of what just happened." Adam said.

"I'm confused, Uncle Taker. What did he mean by "someone like her"? Was that a mean thing?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Little Man, it was. It's not something that you need to know, but I want you to understand that just because someone is different, doesn't mean you treat them that way." Taker said.

"I don't care if Aunt Angel is different! I still love her anyway and I'm glad she's still here! Who cares if she's a bit broken inside?!" Wyatt asked.

"None of us, Bubby." Adam said.

"I agree with Wyatt. I'm just happy that Angel is alive...and awake. I don't care if she's different then she used to be!" Lea said.

** We're all happy she's still here with us. And I'm going to help Uncle Taker look after her if that means that Angel can stay with her family! Kristy signed.**

"Adam, can you stay here? I need to go and call everyone else." Taker said.

"Sure." Adam said.

Taker left and made phone calls to Kane, David and the rest of the Harts. They were ecstatic and said that they would be down to see Angel as soon as possible. When Taker got back, everyone was sitting there, trying to get Angel to actually speak to them. It wasn't working so well and Taker could tell by the look on Angel's face that she was frustrated.

"You guys...don't. She's starting to get frustrated. Let her be." Taker said.

"But we want Angel to talk, Daddy." Lea said.

"She will, Little One, but let her do it all by herself." Taker said.

"But that could take a long time!" Wyatt said.

"I know, Wyatt, but we have to let Angel relearn these things at her own speed." Taker said.

**It's not easy to learn something new again, baby. Kristy signed.**

"Oh..." Wyatt said.

"Is everyone else coming, Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Bret, David, Owen and my brother are going to come back and see her. Along with Davey, Nattie and Tyson. I didn't tell them she was awake. I just said I had a surprise for them and that it was good." Taker said.

"Daddy!" Lea said.

"I didn't want them thinking she'd left after all." Taker said.

"Dada...?" Angel asked softly, looking right at Taker.

"What the...? Where did that come from?" Adam asked.

"Aunt Angel said Daddy." Wyatt said.

"Dada..." Angel repeated, a little louder this time.

"I'm here, baby girl." Taker said.

"I don't understand where that came from." Adam said.

"She's trying to see if Uncle Taker is around. Honestly, Adam, even though you cut your hair off, you're still a blond." Kristy said.

"Aunt Angel's talking! But it's only one word..." Wyatt said.

"Give her time, Little Man." Taker said.

"Kristy, did you have to make a blond joke?" Adam asked.

**Hush. Be thankful I didn't call you Damon again. Kristy signed with a giggle.**

"Angel, we know you can't talk, but do you understand where you are and why?" Taker asked.

Angel just stared at him for a second. Then she shook her head. She didn't remember what had happened or how she had got there or even where she was. Taker felt worried. The fact that Angel had no memory of what had happened scared him.

"She doesn't even know where she is?" Lea asked.

"Apparently not and that worries me." Taker said.

"Ang...you...were in a car accident. You're...in the hospital." Kristy said slowly.

"Mommy spoke." Wyatt said.

"She can speak, Bubby. It's just it's easier for her to sign." Adam said.

"But she can't sign to Aunt Angel because Aunt Angel can't see it." Taker said.

"Oh..." Wyatt said.

"Dada...bad...thing..." Angel whispered.

"That's right, baby girl. Something bad happened to you." Taker said.

"How did you get all that from three words, Uncle Taker?" Wyatt asked.

"It's hard to explain, Little Man." Taker said.

Wyatt nodded. Taker suggested that Angel try and rest because she still looked exhausted. She nodded. She felt tired too, she just didn't know how to tell them. It wasn't long before she dozed off to sleep. Lea and Wyatt were scared at first, but Taker reassured them that she would wake up again.

Several hours later, Angel was awake again. She seemed a lot better. The doctor had come back and checked on her several times and they were beginning to slowly take her off the ventilator. She still hadn't talked much other then saying "Dada" and a few other random words here and there. Suddenly, there was a stampede of feet outside the door. The next moment, Kane, Bret, Owen, Tyson, Nattie, David, and Davey all tried to push their way through the door. Angel was startled by the sudden noise. She hugged Taker and buried her face in his chest. None of the Harts noticed. They were all too busy trying to get into the room. Kristy smacked her forehead.

**Can't you guys be a bit more quiet? Honestly, sometimes I wonder how it is that I'm related to you bozos! Kristy signed.**

"You know, if you stopped trying to all get in here at once, you'd notice something different." Taker told them.

Everyone froze. Then they all stopped trying to force their way in. They all walked in one by one. That was when they noticed it. Angel was hugging her father, shaking out of fear. Taker just glared at them. Then he laughed at the fact that all of them looked completely shocked.

"When...did she wake up?" Bret asked.

Angel perked up and looked around. Taker smiled. He was sure that somewhere, she still remembered, even if she couldn't speak at the moment. Bret walked over and knelt down so he was at eye level with her.

"Hey, kiddo. You doing alright?"

"Dada...bad thing..." Angel told him.

"Huh?" Bret asked.

"She's trying to say "Daddy said something bad happened to me". She can't exactly speak right now. She says Dada and a few other little things here and there and she understands what we say to her." Taker explained to him.

"Oh, OK." Bret said.

"Angel, do you remember who that is, baby girl?" Taker asked.

Angel nodded. She knew that it was Bret and that he was her Godfather, she just couldn't say it. She looked at the spot where Bret's voice had come from. She looked sad as she stared at him.

"Know...but not say..." she told him.

"She knows who I am...but she can't figure out how say it?" Bret asked.

"You got it." Taker said.

One by one, everyone walked over so that they could see Angel. She hugged all of them. She still remembered who they were, but she couldn't say it. When David knelt down and hugged her, Angel had a different reaction. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Angel?" David asked.

"She remembers, son. She just can't say it." Davey told him.

"Oh, sweetheart..." David said.

"Don't worry, David. We'll do our best to get Angel as close to normal as she was before." Taker said.

"I don't care what you do with her. She's alive. That's all that's important. And I know you can't say it back to me right now, sweetheart, but I love you very much." David said.

**By the way, Kristy. Have you found anything out about Lexie? Owen signed.**

** Yeah...and none of it is good. Kristy signed.**

** Do I want to hear this? Taker signed.**

** Probably not, Uncle Taker. It would make that Nathan Jones guy look like he knows what he's doing. Kristy signed, making everyone laugh.**

** Alright, Kristy, jokes aside...what did you find out? Adam signed.**

** Well...between Aunt Beth's hit and run and now...she's been in a lot of accidents. Believe it or not, the reason she didn't get caught after what happened to Aunt Beth is because she took off. She left here, only coming back once a year to go to Aunt Beth's grave. Kristy signed.**

** Where did she take off to? Bret asked.**

** I don't know. I couldn't find anything about where. Kristy said.**

** But if she was involved in accidents... Taker signed.**

** I found out about those although it required hours of digging. One of them took out a whole family. A Mom, Dad, and twin girls. She...has a daughter too. The poor girl isn't that old either. She was born in 2009. But she was in an accident too. She's wheelchair bound now because of her mother. Kristy signed.**

** Oh...my...god. Taker signed.**

** There's a lot more...and a lot of them have involved people who have lost their lives or been seriously injured. Kristy said.**

** Tell me we're going to go to the cops with all this, so that we can get her. Bret signed.**

** Already done. I called an old friend. He's coming by today. I don't think Ang will remember him, but he remembers us very well. Kristy signed.**

** Huh? Who is it? Taker signed.**

** Alex's Uncle Chad. He used to be a cop back home, but after what happened he moved down here and now he works for the Houston PD. I didn't even know until I went to the Sheriff's Office with the information I had found. Kristy said.**

** Why is he coming by? Bret signed.**

** When he found out about Ang, he told the Sheriff that he was the only one touching this case. Kristy signed.**

** I'm guessing he's coming to talk to Taker about what happened that night. Owen signed.**

** Yeah. He needs all the information he can get about that night. Kristy signed.**

** That's all well and fine, but I still don't really remember much. And Angel can't tell him anything. Taker signed.**

** He'll understand, but he's not coming by just for that. He wants to see Ang and I. Kristy signed.**

** OK. Davey signed.**

** I'll talk to him. Lea signed.**

** Lea? Wyatt signed.**

** Daddy doesn't remember a lot and Angel can't even speak, so we don't even know how much memory she has left...but I was awake for most of it, so I can talk to him. Lea signed, looking determined.**

** LeLe, sometimes I forget how young you are, but sometimes you act like an adult. Kristy signed.**

Lea beamed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Angel jumped at the sudden noise. She let go of David and looked around, wide eyed. Taker put a hand on her shoulder, telling her that she was alright. It wasn't Chad, but Dean and Liam. They looked stunned to see Angel awake.

"Angel! How are you?" Liam asked.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

Taker sighed and explained Angel's condition to them. They were stunned at first and then it turned to anger. Dean punched the wall and Liam began yelling that if he ever got his hands on Lexie, she would be deader then a doornail. Angel started shaking and she hugged Taker tightly.

"Liam, stop it. You can't make any loud or sudden noises. It scares her. I understand that you're angry, but there's already a cop working on getting her thrown in jail. Not only for this, but for Bethany as well. Take it easy." Taker said.

"You should have heard what that mean doctor said when Angel woke up! He said Daddy should put Angel in an institution because she's going to need a lot of looking after and that looking after "someone like her" isn't going to be very easy." Wyatt said, anger creeping into his voice.

"And he made it sound like I'm not going to be able to handle it." Taker said.

"He what?! My Granddaughter is not going into one of those places!" Dean said.

** Of course she's not, Grand...oops...sorry...I mean, Dean. Kristy signed.**

"Kristy..." Dean said.

"That was weird. She slipped." Taker said.

"That's OK." Dean said with a smile.

"I can't believe that stupid Doctor. So...what are they going to do with her?" Liam asked.

"They're keeping her here for as long as they can. After that, she'll be going to a rehabilitation hospital and then she's coming home with me even if I have to fight tooth and nail!" Taker said.

"And I'm gonna help look after her." Lea said.

**I will too if it means Ang stays where she belongs. Kristy signed.**

** Kristy, why did you slip and call Dean Grandpa? Owen signed.**

** It just happened. Kristy said.**

"It's fine, you guys. Really." Dean said.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. This time, the person at the door was a police officer. He looked vaguely like Alex. He looked around and when he saw Kristy, he realized he was in the right place.

**Hi, Kristy. He signed.**

** Hi, Chad. This is my Uncle Taker. And of course you remember Ang. Kristy signed.**

Chad nodded. He walked over to the bed and knelt down so that he was looking at Angel. He said hi to her and she jumped. Then she buried her face in Taker's chest. She was upset by the stranger that was there.

"She must not remember." Taker said.

"Angel, I'm not going to hurt you." Chad said.

"Dada..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, it's alright. It's Uncle Chad. Remember him? He used to take you, Alex, and I to the movies and for pizza on Friday nights." Kristy said slowly.

"No." Angel said.

"Angel...what do you mean no? Does that mean you don't remember?" Taker said.

Angel nodded in answer to his question. Everyone was stunned. Kristy growled under her breath. It wasn't Angel she was angry at. It was Lexie. She had caused this and made Angel forget. Owen walked over and gave Kristy a hug.

"Mr. Calaway, can you tell me what—if anything—she can remember?" Chad asked.

"Not much by the looks of things. She can remember all of us, but she can't say it. Except for "Dada" of course. That's about it." Taker said.

"And a few other random words. And she knows something bad happened." Lea said.

"Is that you, Little Lea?" Chad asked.

**LeLe, you don't remember him, but he used to give Angel a hand with you. Kristy signed.**

"I'm not little anymore! I'm seven!" Lea said.

"But the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby." Chad said.

**LeLe, you were barely a month old the last time Uncle Chad saw you. Kristy signed.**

"Oh...OK...well, I'm not little anymore. And...I can tell you...what happened that night if you need to know. Daddy doesn't remember a lot and Angel doesn't remember any of it...but I do." Lea said.

"OK, Lea. Well, why don't you tell me what happened." Chad said.

"Daddy had gotten into the habit of taking us out for family dinner so he could spend time with us. We did that and we were on our way home and we were laughing and talking...and then..." Lea stopped, fighting back tears.

"It's alright, Lea. You don't have to finish it." Chad said.

"No! I want to! We were on our way home and laughing and talking when we stopped at a red light. Everything was fine and then suddenly I heard Angel yell at Daddy to look out. There were lights coming right at us. That woman hit us...we rolled over a bunch of times. Then I heard Angel scream...and she was gone after that. I tried to talk to Daddy, but he wouldn't answer me.." Lea said.

"OK, Lea. That was very brave of you, sweetheart." Chad said.

"I don't even remember half of that. All I remember is one minute I was laughing and talking with my girls and then Angel was yelling at me to look out. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, Lea was screaming that Angel was gone and when I looked over at the passenger seat, all I saw was a broken seat belt." Taker said.

"OK. And you know for sure that it was this Lexie woman that did this?" Chad asked.

"She admitted it to the doctors and nurses here. And she kept asking them to apologize to Taker. As if that was going to help!" David said.

"Not to mention Kristy, who lost her temper." Adam said, making Chad laugh and give Kristy a hug.

"That's my Kristy Cat." he said.

"Does our information help?" Lea asked.

"It does a lot Little LeLe." Chad said.

**That's what Alex used to call her. Kristy signed.**

"What about a trial? Would you...need Angel to talk about the accident?" Taker asked, looking down at his daughter, who had dozed off again.

"Possibly. But we're a long way from that. We've got to catch her and get her to admit to everything first. In the meantime, I think you need to concentrate on getting Angel back up to par." Chad said.

**Ha Ha. Uncle Chad made a joke. Kristy signed.**

** Oh, you know what I mean. Chad signed.**

"Does...that mean...you'll take care of Lexie while we make sure Angel gets better?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. That's what I meant." Chad said.

**Uncle Chad, this is my son, Wyatt. Kristy signed.**

** When you have a son? Chad asked.**

** January Twenty-eleven. Kristy signed.**

** Who's the Dad? Chad asked.**

** That...is a story that I'd rather not tell. Kristy signed.**

**Krissy Cat, this is me. You know this is me. Chad signed.**

"A man did bad things to my Mommy and now I'm here." Wyatt answered, catching the upset look on his Mom's face.

"Oh. Now I understand..." Chad said.

**Yeah, that's pretty much it. Kristy signed.**

"Alright, well, I've got everything I need here. I'll pop in and check on you all in a few days and let you know where it is we're at with this. You had better look after her." Chad said, nodding at Angel.

**We will, Uncle Chad. Don't worry. Kristy signed.**

He nodded and left. Taker leaned Angel back into bed. They all looked at her. She may have been awake now, but she still had a long way to go to get back to where she was.

* * *

**That's it for now. Be sure to check out my YouTube and leave a Like, Comments and Subscribe if you like what you see. You can also find me on Twitter and Facebook too, guys. And of course leave a review here. Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
